Come With Me
by Maddie21
Summary: After an argument and feeling hurt, Shuichi runs off and boards a train that takes him to Yokohama. Yuki goes after him along with the others, but will he arrive in time before a new acquitance of Shuichi's steals the boy's heart? Yaoi COMPLETE
1. Run

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the Gravitation characters or anything else Gravitation.

A/N: OK, I saw Gravitation and had an urge to write something. Here 'goes-

Please, no flames on this story

Chapter 1: Run

Pitter-patter-pitter-patter. '_You have to concentrate, Shuichi!'_ he ran faster. '_Shuichi! That's pathetic! What's the matter with you!'_ he gripped the bag under his arm even tighter. '_I don't care. If you can't take it, why don't you leave?'_ Schuichi ran through the pouring rain towards the train station. 'Fine!' he thought to himself as he ran down the steps of the station.

Just as quick as he entered, he paid for a ticket and boarded a train car. He easily found his compartment and sat next to the window. He looked around at his surroundings. There was another seat across from him, shelves above both seats, and a TV above the door. A loud whistle was heard followed by men shouting. The compartment shook and the train started to move.

As he looked out the window, the scenery changed from a little hill to a city covered by rain. As he saw this, Shuichi wondered if he would ever come back. Even if HE came to get him.

The rain had stopped but Schuichi still hadn't returned. Yuki was getting worried. Usually Shuichi would keep coming back again and again no matter what he'd say. But now that he thought about, he never really ever saw Shuichi look so upset. And he had talked to him rather harshly. He drummed his fingers over his keyboard, but all he thought about was Shuichi.

'Where could the boy have gone?' He couldn't think of any. 'OH, wait…..' he thought. 'Hiro's place.' His mind began to ease but he still couldn't think of anything to write. Finally, he shut down his computer, turned off his light, and went to bed, hoping his love was alright.

Shuichi opened his eyes right into the sun. No surprise seeing as he fell asleep with half his face against the window. He squinted his eyes shut and rubbed them hard. He opened them again, but it was too late. Blurs and spots everywhere. Suddenly, he heard the door to the compartment open. Looking over, he could make out a figure entering. The man was holding something.

"Welly, well, well! Good morning, sir!" came the cheery feminine voice.

'Oops. SHE's holding something.' Rubbing his eyes again, he squinted at the woman as his vision began to clear.

He could finally see her. She looked to be about his age with long, rich black hair that flowed like silk under water. It touched her waist and one strand, shorter than the rest, continued to fall in her face, no matter how many times she pushed it back.

She had piercing green eyes and a very, VERY pretty smile.

"Who're you?" he asked.

The girl smiled. Her eyes did too.

"My name is Kyra. Looks like we'll be in the same compartment for a while. Here," she handed him a tray with bagels and coffee and hot cereal.

"Everything else was devoured and I remembered you were still asleep. We've got a lot of hungry people on this train," she sat across from him.

"So what's your name?" Shuichi hesitated for a moment, then shrugged.

"Shuichi," he said, picking up a bagel and spreading butter on it.

"Shuichi?...that's a nice name," she crossed her legs and leaned back. "So, where're you headed, Shuichi?"

"I don't know."

Kyra blinked at this. "You mean you don't know where you're going?"

He shrugged again. "I guess. I mean, to be honest I just bought a ticket and hopped on. I really didn't pay attention, I just wanted to…..get away for a while."

"Well, where does your ticket say? They don't just hand you one, ya know. You have to choose SOMEWHERE."

Shuichi pulled out his ticket. "Yokohama."

"Really? That's where I'm going."

Shuichi didn't know how to reply, so he just put away his ticket and picked up his coffee. She gave him a sympathetic look as if she knew something was wrong with him.

"So any reason you're going to Yokohama?"

"No, not really. I just needed-,"

"Needed to get away. Sorry, I forgot you already said that."

"It's fine," Shuichi said as he sipped his coffee.

"Question."

"Shoot," Shuichi replied.

"Do you have a place to stay once you get there?"

Shuichi paused. He hadn't thought about that. I mean, sure he had money, but he didn't even know how long he was staying. Shaking his head, he continued to drink his coffee.

"Hey, I know this may sound crazy, but I have an idea," Kyra said.

Shuichi nodded to let her know he was listening.

"Why don't you stay with me?" he spit out his coffee.

"Ew," Kyra said, looking down at his now coffee flavored bagels and cereal.

"You're joking!" Shuichi said.

"No I'm not."

"We hardly know each other!"

"So? It's not like I'm gonna make a move on you or anything. Besides, I can tell when someone's really stressed out, and you, my friend, are one of them."

"I don't know."

"Well, then think about it. If you want to you're more than welcome."

Shuichi looked down at his tray, picked it up, and exited the compartment. Kyra leaned against the seat, and crossed her legs, wondering what had led her to ask him that but hoping she was doing the right thing.

"What a beautiful scene," she said as the train went by a large field of flowers.

Shuichi dumped his ruined food into the trash and got a new tray. He went over to a car where they had a buffet line. No one was in it, but Kyra was right. Only bagels and hot cereal were left. Shuichi saw remains of eggs, noodles, rice, biscuits, and other breakfast foods that were once there.

He looked at the food and remembered the time he, Yuki, and Hiro along with Ryuichi all went to eat breakfast at a fancy restaurant. By the time the food fight was over, only the bagels were left because they barely made a mess if you threw them. From that point on they were officially banned from the restaurant. Man, was Yuki pissed.

He piled on some bagels and scooped a bowl of hot cereal. He then went over to where the drinks were. Tea and coffee. He remembered when Mr. K brought in a whole bunch of coffee for a get together they all had once. Talk about caffine high. It took him at least two days before all the energy wore off. He giggled as he remembered it. He got some of both. He exited the car and began to head back to his compartment

And stopped

And cried.

Kyra sat in her seat, eyes almost all the way closed as she began to doze off. The compartment door opened and Shuichi entered handing her the cup of tea he had gotten. She took it and blinked up at him. He sat down right across from her and began eating his cereal.

He took a sip of his coffee and spoke: "I….."

She stopped drinking her tea and looked at him.

"I'd like to stay with you…..if that's alright," he said.

She smiled, but quickly frowned when she saw a tear drop from his covered face. He realized she noticed and quickly covered it up.

"But only if you promise not to make a move on me," he said, laughing a bit.

She blinked at him, and laughed. Her eyes laughed too.

OK, my first chapter of my second overall story of my first Gravitation story. Tell me what you think! Please R&R!


	2. The Boys

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything Gravitation

A/N: Relax, relax. It's a Yuki/Shuichi yaoi for those of you who are curious. And don't worry, there's a boy in there. I'm many chapters ahead of ya.

Please, no flames

Chapter 2: The Boys

'_Welcome to Yokohama. Arrival time today is 8:04 A.M.'_

Kyra and Shuichi paused in their card game. They had gotten to know each other during the long ride and were currently in the middle of "Go Fish".

"Awesome, we're here," Kyra began putting away the cards.

"Damn. I was finally winning too," grumbled Shuichi.

The woman kept talking over the speakers.

"I want to do that," said Kyra, pulling a bag over her shoulder.

"What?" asked Shuichi.

"That speaker thing. It'd be neat, I think."

Shuichi shook his head and the two of them stepped off the train.

"So where do you live?" Shuichi asked, holding his ice cream cone they'd bought in the station.

"In a condo. It's rather big, so I have plenty of room," Kyra licked her fingers after devouring her ice cream cone she bought 5 minutes ago.

Shuichi was baffled at this. She ate food like a goat and yet maintained a slim, model-type figure.

"Yokohama's big. Seems like there's so much to do here," Shuichi said to no one in particular.

"Oh, yes. This is going to be so much fun. Just wait until the boys meet you!" Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks; Kyra walked on unaware.

"Boys?"

Hiro hit a few strings on his guitar. He was waiting for Shuichi in the rehearsal room, while Suguru went to go get some drinks. It was 10:15 AM and he hadn't heard from the singer all morning. He wondered if something had happened to him. Shuichi had been pretty stressed the past week.

It wasn't long before Suguru returned with the drinks. "Shuichi here yet?"

"Nah."

"I wonder where he is."

"So do I. Hopefully Mr. K might've found him."

"Mr. K?"

"Yeah. He came in right after you left. He asked where Shuichi was and I told him I didn't know. Next thing ya know, he's charging out the door to go find him."

Suguru sweat dropped at this. He partially hoped, for Shuichi's sake, the American didn't find him.

Stress overcame the two members of Bad Luck. It was now 11:27 AM and no sign of Shuichi or Mr. K.

"Maybe we should just go home." Suguru said.

"…..I guess we have no choice, huh?"

The two got up and headed for the door. Hiro's hand was inches away from the handle before the door was busted open. The two screamed and fell back on their backs. Mr. K stood over them.

"You know, for a manager who says he's here to help us, you sure as HELL make a lot of attempts on our lives!" Hiro shouted, heart pounding.

"Drat, and here I was hoping you wouldn't catch on," he said in a mocking tone. Though no smile or smirk crossed his face.

"Did you find anything?" Suguru asked, dusting himself.

The American took off his sunglasses and swung them around a little bit. "Yes, but I hope it's not true."

The two looked at him, puzzled. "Well?" Hiro pushed.

"From what I'm aware of he went back to his and Yuki's home after rehearsal yesterday," he stopped swinging his sunglasses and placed them on top of his head.

"But when I was looking for him I found some people who said they saw him heading into the train station late last night. They were boasting to their friends in a café that they'd seen him."

"Who were the people?"

"Some girls who got drunk partying last night."

The two sweat dropped. "Well then, HOW do you know they weren't imagining things?" Hiro crossed his arms, aggravated.

"Because, one of the girls was somber last night and she saw him too. Being crazed fan girls, they ran in there to see if it was really him."

"AND?"

"And the last they saw of him was when he boarded a train."

Hiro's arms drooped as he listened. "You're joking."

"I'm afraid not."

Suguru let gravity sit him on the floor with a thump. Hiro, however, remained standing.

"Shuichi…..left us?"

"I'm not sure. But he didn't call and hasn't been seen anywhere."

"What are we going to do? We have a concert in six days!" Suguru shouted from his spot on the floor.

"Well, we have to go find him for one."

"How? We don't even know where he went!"

They all pondered for a moment. "Why would Shuichi run away?" Hiro said aloud.

"Maybe because of all the stress the two of you have been giving him," they both looked up at the cop. "Well, he WAS having problems. We have a concert coming up and he couldn't even carry a tune for more that a minute!"

"Well something made him run away, Hiro. We need to figure out what."

Hiro pondered this for a moment. Then a thought snapped into his head, and he pushed past Mr. K.

"Hiro! Where are you going?" Suguru shouted.

"Are you going to look for him, Hiro?" Hiro looked back at Mr. K, a deep frown on his face.

"Nope," he said, before exiting.

"I'm going to make a phone call," they heard him call down the hall.

Yuki sat on his couch, newspaper in hand. He wasn't really reading it though. He couldn't concentrate on anything except a pink haired boy. Why hadn't Shuichi called? Aggravated, he tossed his newspaper aside and turned on the news on TV.

They talked about the weather then switched over to a review about some big hit movie. They showed the names of the stars, starting with the main character, Ms. Choshi.

He didn't have time to see her picture though. Seconds later he heard his phone ring loudly. 'Could it be Shuichi?' he quickly rushed over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ta da!" Kyra shouted as she opened the door to her condo.

It was very nice. A big screen TV sat across from 3 comfortably looking couches. A three-seater, a love seat, and an arm chair.

"Go ahead and look around!" she said, marching off into another room.

Shuichi stood there for a moment, then took her advice and explored the place. It was indeed rather roomy, and it had a patio with a wonderful view.

He walked around and eventually came to the kitchen. Everything you cook with including the refrigerator and dishwasher was black. The stove, the oven, the microwave, even the toaster. She had three islands with knives and other utensils on them. On her counter next to the fridge was a bowl.

Shuichi was about to leave before he noticed the bowl move. He stopped and looked at it. It moved again. Slowly, he inched his was over to it. He couldn't tell what was in it though, because there was a towel over it.

Quietly, he lifted the cloth, and…..

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kyra poked her head out of her room.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Shuichi pried at something furry gripping to his face.

He pulled really hard and tossed it away from him, tumbling back in the process. He looked down and saw an orange tabby hissing at him.

"A cat?"

The cat gave a loud 'meow' before jolting off out the door. Shuichi followed after it, and as soon as he exited the doorway, found himself face to face with the tabby and about seven other cats. It was like a little cat gang.

The tabby hissed and jumped at him, as did the other cats. He began shouting, then he laughed as one of them found his way down his shirt.

"Ha ha ha-s-stop! He he he he ha ha-get of-f….get off!"

He couldn't stop laughing as three more cats went down his shirt and continued tickling him. It didn't take long before he felt something wet in his pants. Still laughing, he swore under his breath.

"S…..s…shit! snort hahahahah! STOP!"

He couldn't take it anymore…..and he didn't. He heard a low, deep growl as all the cats suddenly scattered in every direction away from him. Shuichi looked up to see what caused the noise, and it didn't take him long to find it. After all, it was right behind him.

He turned and came face to face with the black eyes of a huge, brown husky it seemed. It was baring its teeth and did NOT, from any angle, look friendly.

"Holy-," the dog gave a loud bark before he finished, and Shuichi didn't hesitate a moment.

As quick as humanly possible, he stood up and zoomed over to the couches, the dog following him. He ran around the three-seater, but the dog jumped over.

So he ran down a hallway and into a room, closing the door behind him.

"Mew," he froze and turned around to see the cat gang.

Only now they had a new member. He didn't know which one, but he knew. Last time they had eight, this time they had nine.

"Damn."

They all gave a loud hiss and Shuichi quickly fled the room as they all bounded toward him. He looked to his left just in time to see the husky run by. He also looked just in time to see the dog back up and pursue him again.

He quickly ran to his right and turned down a hall way. He was a little late to discover it wasn't a hallway, but in fact a bathroom. He turned to run but found two new surprises. Two more dogs. One was a black Labrador, the other a dark brown one.

They looked a little nicer, but no more welcoming than the husky…..who, by the way, joined the two. Shuichi quickly retreated to the top of the sink. The three dogs came straight at him, ready to bite. He screamed bloody murder and jumped over them, out of the bathroom.

He had no idea where he was going. Sometimes he would pass the dogs, sometimes the cats, and sometimes Kyra who was trying to figure out where he was.

He came to a small flight of stairs and climbed them. The animals still chased. 'GOD! It's like being in a damn jungle!' as soon as he got to the top, he saw that across from him was a railing that stood over the living room. He looked back at the dogs and then at the ground.

"This is a nightmare!" he leaped over the railing just as the dogs reached him.

Luckily he landed on the couch. He groaned and sat up, looking back up at the dogs. They had their two front paws on the railing and were looking down at him, barking. They then left the railing and headed back down the stairs.

Shuichi stood to turn and run, but found himself face to face with the biggest problem yet. A dog that not only looked like one, but was also the size of a wolf.

"Holy shit," he trembled. This dog did not bare its teeth, or growl, and yet it looked more ominous than the other three.

It opened its jaws and looked like it was about ready to chomp down on his head.

"HEY! Get down!"

The wolf/dog thing closed its mouth and jumped off the couch. Shuichi didn't have to turn to know that Kyra backed all the _things_ away from him.

"You OK?" she asked.

He didn't move, but his eyes were watering. She walked over to him and shook him.

"Hey? Are you alright?"

"I…..I need to go change."

He turned and headed off towards the bathroom, picking up his bag as he passed it.

As Shuichi changed his pants and fixed his hair, he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Shuichi!" Kyra called.

"Hm?"

"I'll be right back. I have to go get some groceries."

Shuichi froze. She was going to leave him? Alone? With those animals? Well, he sure as hell wasn't going to leave the bathroom. Kyra guessed what he was thinking by the ongoing silence.

"And don't worry, I locked them all in a room. You're safe."

Shuichi quickly finished and opened the door just in time to see her leave. He looked around at his surroundings and for the first time since he left home, felt very alone. Sitting down in front of the TV, he turned on the news. Nothing big, so he went to a movie channel.

There was a good one called 'Always' he'd seen some of it before, so he went into the kitchen, made some popcorn, and went back out and watched it.

It was an hour into the two and a half hour movie, and he heard a click. It came from the door and he assumed it was just Kyra. He became unsure however, when the door softly opened and softly closed, just barely loud enough for him to hear.

He became still. Was it a thief? He wasn't sure how to react, so he just sat there, pretending to watch the movie, all the while darting his eyes around for the someone who'd just entered. He saw them, or at least part of them, against the doorframe of the kitchen.

He felt the hairs on his neck rise and his pulse quicken. What was happening? He wasn't sure, but it happened all too quickly. In less than a second, he saw the person move closer and shot up to run. The person quickly tackled him, and pinned him face down on the ground.

Shuichi began to sweat as fear came over as he tried to struggle back to his feet. He could tell by the feel of the body against his it was a man; and a very strong one at that. Shuichi screamed and screamed and flailed his arms until the man caught them and pinned them down as well.

"GET OFF!" Shuichi shouted. The man simply pressed him harder to the ground. Shuichi groaned in pain. "OW! KYRA, HELP!"

There was a long pause in which the man loosened his grip and Shuichi stopped struggling. Suddenly, the weight shifted before it was gone. The man was off him, and he quickly seized the opportunity to turn around. It was indeed a man. He stood about Yuki's height and looked about his age with spiky jet black hair and cool green eyes. His outfit was that of a tank top and slacks and the man was built like an athlete.

A few seconds past before he spoke, his voice cool yet demanding. "Who are you?" he asked.

Shuichi blinked and got to his feet. "Huh?"

"Who are you?"

Shuichi was quiet for a minute before responding. "Shu- Shuichi."

"And you're here because…..of Kyra?" Shuichi was confused.

"Y-yeah. I'm staying here for a while. She said I could."

The man's eyes seemed to bulge.

"You mean you're rooming here?"

"Yeah," Shuichi said, shifting his position. "Who're you?"

The man blinked. "Kyo. Kyra and I live here together – she's my sister."

Yeesh. No offense, but you guys could've at least waited till I posted this chapter for the suggestions. Thanks anyway though. I just got some ideas. evil smirk

PLEASE R&R


	3. Oh, Brother!

Disclaimer: God! Do I HAVE to do it AGAIN! FINE! I don't own anything Gravitation except my characters and other things.

A/N: OK, chapter, what is it? Three? Yeah, chapter three. Enter Kyo, stage left.

Please, no flames

Chapter 3: Oh, Brother!

"Hello?" Yuki asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey," said an icy cold voice on the other end. Yuki had heard this tone once before.

"Hiro?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"Yeah. Do you have a few minutes?" Yuki gave a small 'Hm' and Hiro took that as a 'sure'.

"Would you know where Shuichi would be?" he said in a curious voice.

"He's not with you?"

A few moments of silence passed before the answer. "No."

"Shit."

"What did you do?"

Yuki paused. "What?"

"What-did-you-DO?" Hiro's voice was filled with anger.

Yuki didn't say anything. He wasn't really sure what to say. He had no idea how to handle this kind of situation. It wasn't like Shuichi to just disappear without a word to anyone. He then remembered something from the fight.

Flashback

"Damn it! I wish I could find someone who would just listen to me!"

"I don't have the time. There's a train station a few blocks away."

Shuichi felt hot tears fall down his cheek. "I….I HATE YOU!"

End Flashback

"Did-," Yuki started. This caught Hiro's attention. He listened intently and patiently for Yuki to finish.

"Did he board a train?"

Hiro nearly dropped the phone. He knew! He regained himself and clasped the phone hard.

"Yeah."

"Fine," Yuki said.

Hiro heard a click and waited a few seconds. The click was followed by spontaneous beeps. Yuki had hung up.

"That son of a-!" Hiro slammed down the phone back on the hook.

"What'd he say?" Hiro turned around to see Mr. K standing in the doorway.

"He knows Shuichi went to the train station. Then the ass hung up on me," the faintest sign of a glint appeared in Mr. K's eyes, but Hiro had little time to ask what was on the man's mind before he disappeared from the doorway and out of sight.

"H-her brother?" Shuichi stammered.

Kyo nodded. This was unbelievable. Kyra never mentioned having a brother. Then again, she never mentioned having pets that would attack him and tickle him until he wet himself either.

"So Kyra said you'd stay here, eh?" he studied Shuichi.

The boy didn't have much muscle on him, although he did look like he could conjure up some air. He had a very pretty face, Kyo noted. The boy probably wanted to become a star or something.

He stretched out his hand to Shuichi, who stared, but took it eventually. Kyo lifted him up and on his feet with ease. This guy was strong; probably as strong as Yuki. "You got a name, kid?" he asked him.

"Sh-Shuichi. Shuichi Shindou."

"Shuichi, eh? Well, Shuichi, have any idea where my sis went?"

"To get some groceries from what I can remember," Shuichi then noticed Kyo was glancing around, seeming to study the place.

His facial expressions would tell you he felt something was missing. He looked like one of those gay guys you'd see decorating a room and trying to figure out if any color coordination was out of place. But Shuichi highly doubted that this guy was gay.

Kyo suddenly laughed just then, with a grin as cheerful as Kyra's smile. "I guess you really are a guest here," he said.

"Huh?"

"All of the animals are gone. Probably locked in my room, right?"

Shuichi thought about this, and nodded. Kyo chuckled.

"They get ya?"

Shuichi blushed, his face cherry red, and nodded.

"Heh heh heh," Kyo cackled like a little child who just played a naughty prank.

"She give you a room yet?" he walked down the hallway, motioning for Shuichi to follow him.

"No."

"Where'd you put your stuff?"

Shuichi looked around the hall, pondering with one finger on his chin. Kyo sweat dropped.

"You did-bring stuff, right?"

Shuichi nodded quickly in reassurance then pointed to a door.

"I put it-,"

"I'M BACK!" they heard a cheery voice sing. "And I KNOW you're here, Kyo!" it was Kyra, and the two walked into the kitchen to find her unloading God knows how many grocery bags.

"You think you got enough?" Kyo asked.

"Nah! I was going to get some chocolates for you, but I decided against it. You can't afford to get fat," she tossed him a little pack of fat-free yogurts.

"Oh, joy and rapture," Kyo said, clearly not happy about Kyra's little joke.

Kyra, however, was grinning like a fool as she watched him put it into the refrigerator with a bunch of other packs of yogurts, all fat free, all for Kyo.

Kyra unloaded more stuff and tossed something to Shuichi who caught it. When he opened his fingers he found a watch. It was a cool blue with a black inside and a moon. The numbers had glowing stars behind them.

"For me?" he asked.

Kyra nodded, still unloading the bags. She looked up at him, and her eyes took on a look of utter shock. Glancing over at Kyo, she slid around the table and made her way over to Shuichi.

"What on earth?" she said, grabbing his wrists.

It was then Shuichi noticed that his wrists had bruises as did some parts of his arms.

"You try to kill him, Kyo?" Kyo shrugged.

"I didn't know who he was."

"That's pretty evident," Kyra examined his wrists a bit more. "Looks like it hurts."

"I'm OK," Shuichi pulled his wrists away.

Instead of pressing the subject, Kyra nodded in understanding and went back to the bags.

Shuichi left the kitchen and slumped against the wall, glancing at his wrists. His mind flashed back to a time he had a huge cut on his wrist and he remembered trying to clean it up, but only making things worse.

Flashback

"_Ow!" Shuichi hissed as pushed on his cut too hard._

_He looked back down, realizing he had deepened the cut. Great._

_He flexed his wrist and in return got a searing pain, and he grabbed his wrist to keep it still. It hurt like hell! His eyes watered as the pain insisted on staying. Suddenly another pair of hands grabbed his wrist. They were gentle and warm. He looked up to see Yuki standing over him._

_The blonde gently and carefully applied medicine to the wound and bandaged it up. _

"_There, that should do. Be more careful next time, or else you'll cut the vein."_

"_Arigato Yuki!"_

End Flashback

Shuichi stared at his wrist until a plate of food held out in front of him snapped him back to reality. He looked up to find Kyo standing over him. He then suddenly saw Yuki's face in Kyo's. The two looked nothing alike, and yet…..

"Hey," Kyra tapped his shoulder on the other side. "Come on. I rented a movie," she walked into the living room.

Kyo gently tapped Shuichi with the plate and the pink-haired boy grabbed it. "She bought Chinese food. That OK with you?"

Shuichi nodded and followed him into the living room. It was a movie called 'Tears of the Forgotten'. It looked like he would enjoy it. His mind slowly slipped away from Yuki into this new place he would call home for a while.

"Which train?" Yuki asked the lady at the counter.

"I believe the 11:00 train to Yokohama," the woman replied.

"You're sure?"

"Positive, sir. It's not often I forget the interesting travelers. Especially those with interesting hair colors," she chuckled.

Yuki mumbled a 'thank you' and exited the station. He began making his was up the stairs when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I figured you'd come here," he turned around to make eye to eye contact with the trigger-happy American.

Mr. K was leaning against one of the pillars looking up at him.

"What do you want?"

"The same thing you do," he replied, making his way up the stairs till he stood on the same one as Yuki. "To find my favorite pink-haired singer."

Yuki glared at the man before walking on. "You bought a ticket, I see," he heard Mr. K say. He turned to the American, a ticket to Yokohama clasped in his left hand.

"Point?"

Mr. K held up three tickets, each one to Yokohama and each one to the same train in the same compartment at the same time as Yuki's.

"Looks like we can keep each other company," Yuki growled at the man, gave him a death glare, then quickly left.

"That was the saddest movie I've ever seen!" Kyra said, sniffing and blowing her nose on about the thousandth tissue.

Shuichi was right next to her sniffing and blowing his nose on about the hundredth tissue. And Kyo, was sitting on the couch watching the two with look that read:

'You are pathetic.'

"I'm gonna go put the dishes away," Kyo said, getting up.

He walked into the kitchen and put the dishes into the dishwasher. When he walked back out he noticed something he hadn't before. There were a lot more tissues than the last time he bothered looking. Estimating, there were about seven rather large piles of the soggy clothes.

He went back into the kitchen and came out with about eight trash bags and began cleaning up the tissue mess. It took about twenty minutes to demolish the piles with more still coming.

"Will you two stop crying!" he shouted at the two cry-babies.

"We can't help it," Kyra sniffed.

"Th-that was-s so s-sad," Shuichi mumbled.

Kyo just gave a groan as he threw out the last trash bag. 'How many tissues does she have?' he thought to himself.

He came back inside. The two had stopped sniffing but the tears were still a-comin'.

"I'm going to let the animals out," he said. Shuichi instantly stopped crying and with the swiftness of a jackrabbit zoomed over to the stairs and hid somewhere upstairs.

"Don't worry, Shuichi. I'll make sure they won't hurt you."

It took a little persuasion but Shuichi eventually came down. He was uneasy as he sat close to Kyra as Kyo left to let out the killers.

He soon heard barks and meows as the evil demons bounced down the halls. They all froze like you'd see a wolf do when its prey is in its sight when they saw Shuichi plopped against the couch.

"No!" Kyra said in a stern voice.

"Guest!" she pointed to Shuichi.

The animals seemed to relax and they trotted over to Shuichi who back so far against the couch you'd think he was a part of it.

"Relax, they know better than to attack you. Let's introduce you, shall we?" she picked up a cat that Shuichi recognized as the orange tabby that led the attack on him earlier.

"This is Nemo. He's the alpha male of the felines, also the laziest," she handed him to Shuichi. Instead of what the boy expected the cat nuzzled against his chest, purring before falling asleep.

"Watch this," Kyra said as she took the tabby.

She tossed him up and down and rolled him around on the ground, but the cat remained as limp as a cloth.

"Once he falls asleep only food wakes him up," she put him aside and picked up a white cat. "This is Princess, if you can't get in a room because it's locked, it is ENTIRELY her doing. No one else locks the doors. Well, except the front one."

She set that one down and picked up a white one with big brown splotches and little black spots. "This is Kari. If you have missing keys, this is your culprit. She loves those keys," she set that one down and picked up a black one. "This is Toga. Be careful when you open a door or window, he's an escape artist," she set him down and picked up a grey one. "And this is Lisa, she loves to cuddle and she loves Nemo, don't you?" she rubbed her nose against Lisa's.

She pointed out four more; a Siamese, Arial; a white one with black socks and a black ring around one eye, Boxer; a plain orange, Ray; and a pretty almost red one, Fireball. Then came the dogs. The husky's name was Fang, the Lab was Leki, the dark brown was Toru, and the dog/wolf one (which evidently had some wolf blood) was Demon.

"Is that all?" Shuichi asked, now surrounded by animals sleeping on him.

"Yup!"

"Um, Shuichi?" Kyo asked, coming up behind the couch.

"Yeah?"

"You said you put your clothes in a room before you watched the movie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well….." he held up a pile of shredded cloth which looked a lot like one of his shirts.

Shuichi froze. "You're kidding," Kyo shook his head.

"Let me put it this way: this is probably the only article of clothing that you'd recognize."

Shuichi fell back with a thud, disrupting the clothes shredding little beasts sprawled on him. Some mewed, some growled, but truthfully- Shuichi didn't give a damn. The little monsters deserved it.

He gave a whimper, praying he wouldn't have to wear one outfit for the rest of the time he spent here. He then noticed a hand being held out to him. He recognized it as Kyo's and he stared up into the emerald eyes.

"Come with me. I was planning to go out this morning anyway," Shuichi hesitated, but soon grasped the hand and was for the second time in a few hours, pulled up onto his feet. The animals all woke and scattered around the room, finding new places to sleep.

"Morning?" Kyra asked opening her sixth box of strawberry pocky. Of course, that was nothing compared to the other fourteen she got that Shuichi ate.

Kyo pointed to a clock over on the wall. It read 6:04 A.M. The pocky fell from Kyra's mouth, and before she could catch it, Nemo zoomed in and gobbled it down.

She glared at the cat, but he just went back to sleep.

Kyo put on his shoes. "Come on," he said to Shuichi who quickly rushed over and put on his own.

"Be back in a bit!" Kyo called.

"Take your time!" Kyra called. That would be the last time he heard her voice for quite a few hours.

Yuki descended the steps of the station, a large bag strapped over one arm and a cigarette in his mouth. He wasn't going to enjoy this trip. It wasn't long before he found his train. He showed the man his ticket, and boarded. His compartment was only two doors down. When he got to it, he found the other three had not yet arrived.

Thank God. And when they did get here, and least he'd have the satisfaction of knowing they're going all the way to Yokohama in a smoking compartment. He shoved his bag on a shelf overhead and looked around. Not much of anything except for about four feet of distance between his seat and the one across from him. That and a TV mounted over the compartment door.

It wasn't long before he got himself situated next to the window before the door opened again and in walked Mr. K, Hiro, and Suguru. 'Great.' He thought to himself. Mr. K took a seat next to him, while Hiro sat straight across, glaring at him, Suguru seated next to him.

The whistle blew, men shouted, and the train began to move him towards a life changing experience he'd never forget.

Whew! Typed it all in one day! I am so proud of me! Please R&R!


	4. The Mall, The Call, The Idiot

Disclaimer: Read the last chap's.

A/N: OK, out and ready to get new clothes. Not really a boy's thing, but it'll be fun anyway!

Please, no flames

Chapter 4: The Mall, The Call, The Idiot

-

Shuichi followed Kyo down the stairs of the complex and out the doors. It wasn't very bright out and not many people were out. It was Saturday now and so not many people are going to go to work. "Come on!" Kyo called. Shuichi looked up from his thoughts, realizing that Kyo was way ahead of him. He quickly ran up next to the guy. They walked silently for a few minutes, Shuichi gazing around, feeling a bit uneasy. Then he realized something.

"We're walking there?"

Not bothering to look back at the boy, Kyo replied. "Yeah, it's only half a mile," Shuichi sweat dropped.

" 'Only'? What do you do for a living anyway?"

"I'm an athlete."

Shuichi stopped. That was a surprise. He would've never thought of that. Well, then again, the guy has got some legs on him…..why is he looking at Kyo's legs? He shook his head, continuing the conversation.

"What sport?"

"I used to do martial arts, but now I'm in long distance."

"Running?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the Olympics this year."

Another surprise.

"Should've guessed that when you tackled me. I've never known anyone who can outrun me when I'm desperate."

He couldn't see Kyo's face when the guy shrugged, but he was pretty sure he saw him blush.

"So…..what does Kyra do? I mean, does she have a job or do you just work?"

"Nah, she has a job, she just sneaks out sometimes and comes home. She did that today…..or yesterday, I mean."

sweat drop "She sneaks out?"

Kyo nodded.

"Away from work?"

Kyo nodded.

"What does she do?"

"Well, currently she's an actress but she's already going into the singing business."

Shuichi came to an abrupt halt. "She's an actress!"

Kyo looked back at the boy, confused. "Yeah. Kyra Choshi. Real popular. Was in the movie 'Always' you were watching when I came home."

"THAT WAS HER!" Shuichi was pretty much touching Kyo's nose, and Kyo felt pretty uncomfortable.

"….yeah."

"And she's becoming a singer?"

"Yeah. Look, could you back up, oh say, 10 feet?"

It then became aware to Shuichi how close to Kyo's face he was. Blushing, he quickly backed up about 20 feet.

"Thank you." Kyo said, blushing and clearing his throat.

"Let's keep going, shall we?" he turned on his heels and kept walking.

Shuichi waited till he was sure he had stopped blushing before once again jogging up next to him before walking.

"So how far is she in the singing business?" he asked, trying his best to get the conversation going and to get the atmosphere more comfortable.

It worked.

"Well, she's actually going to perform in concert the day before they release her CD, so people can at least get a small portion of what's on it. And I bet you with her popularity in the acting world, she'll probably have a LOT of people show up."

"Really?" Shuichi asked. For some reason, he was curious as to her singing talents. "What made her suddenly want to become a singer?"

"Well, to be honest, the movie 'Always'. You know how the main character, Teema, is a singer? Well, Kyra didn't know she had to sing until they started practicing for the scene. She went crazy 'cause she thought she was going to do a horrible job. Well, she spent about a month taking lessons with the guy they hired, got up there, did the scene, and let me tell you, it was magical, her voice."

"Then what?"

"I was gonna kill her, that's what."

sweat drop "Why?"

"Because every time a song came on the radio when she came back, she sang to it. She sang when she spoke. She wrote her letters like song lyrics!"

"I see."

They walked on in silence a little longer when Shuichi brought up a question. "Why do you guys live together?"

"Huh?" obviously not hearing him, Kyo now gave the pink-haired wonder his attention.

"Why do you two live together? Isn't it kind of odd?"

Blinking for a few moments, Kyo suddenly let out a hearty laugh. "I asked the same thing."

Now was Shuichi's turn to be confused. "I don't understand."

"That condo was actually mine to begin with. I moved out of the house first and was able to afford it. But you have to understand that Kyra and I have no other siblings. We were tight as ticks growing up. No matter how tough I acted it still felt weird when I went somewhere for a while without her. Our parents were gone for days at a time so it was mostly just Kyra and I.

"So when I moved out it was really weird for us not to see each other very often. Then, one day I came home, stuff was rearranged, animals were hoarded, and Kyra was standing there, grinning and holding her set of keys."

"Oh, so she moved in with you," Kyo nodded.

"And you didn't mind?"

The man shook his head. "Nah. Having Kyra around was normal and it's nice, having someone their when you get home, ya know? Even if it's not a lover or anything, it's still nice."

The raven-haired man waited for Shuichi to say something, but only silence followed.

Kyo looked at Shuichi. The boy looked thoughtful in an upset kinda way. "Something wrong?"

"No, just thinking."

Kyo's face suddenly became shocked. Baffled, Shuichi looked up at him, and soon found his face right in front of his.

"What?" he asked in a nervous tone. Was something on his face?

"You…..you have a brain?"

Shuichi's eyes lowered in an irritated kinda way and Kyo gave a big grin.

"YES, there is one there. Thank you for those kind words, I really needed them."

Kyo just gave an even bigger grin. For some reason he liked Shuichi either smiling or in a joking mood. He just felt that sad face didn't suit him.

"Oh, we're here," Kyo said, looking up at a rather big mall.

"We're going in here?"

"Unless you wanna walk another mile through the coming traffic to another one."

"This place is perfect!" Shuichi said, quickly walking in through the doors.

Kyo smiled and followed.

"Wow," was all Shuichi could say.

The place was HUGE. It was like a jungle with how many different stores and halls they had in the place. Not to mention he had trouble figuring out which signs were hanging over which sections.

"Good grief. People could get lost in here," Shuichi said looking around.

"Why else do you think women take so long?" Kyo remarked.

"You mean besides the fact they go to every store in the mall?"

"This way," Kyo went left into a clothes department. There was a sign hanging from the ceiling that read: MEN'S. He turned to Shuichi.

"Hmm. You're pretty short. Like a gnome," he seemed thoughtful. "Maybe we should go to the teen's for you."

"Once again, thank you for those kind words. I REALLY needed them," Kyo grinned at the sound of Shuichi's annoyed tone as the gnome walked past him and started examining some clothes.

Kyo joined him. The two looked for a while, but couldn't find anything. Nothing fit the boy.

"Maybe we should go to the teens'," Shuichi said.

Kyo said nothing, just nodded.

"Do you know where it is?"

Kyo blinked and looked over to Shuichi. He then looked around. There were five other halls. He pointed to one behind Shuichi.

"Let's try that one."

Shuichi went into it, Kyo followed. (What about people getting lost?)

10 minutes later

Kyo and Shuichi walked down a hallway into another one. This was about the fifth hall they'd been through with no avail. They went into a make-up store, a shoe store, an electronics, and a candy store. This time they were in a clothes department.

"Could this be it?" Shuichi asked.

Kyo looked around, then up, and gave a deep, exasperated sigh of hopelessness. "No."

Shuichi looked at him, then up at a sign Kyo was reading. It read: MEN'S.

The pink-haired boy gave a sigh that matched Kyo's.

"Maybe we should give up while we're ahead," Kyo said.

Shuichi looked around at the three doorframes they didn't go in or come out. He pointed to one across the section. "How about that one?" he said walking over to it. Kyo shrugged and followed him.

2 minutes and 3 lefts later

The two exited and entered another clothes department. It looked familiar. They looked up. MEN'S.

"Well that was pointless."

"Three lefts make a right."

"Let's try this one," Kyo pointed to one next to him. The two went through it.

5 minutes later

"AH! This is lingerie Kyo!"

"They actually where this skimpy stuff? blink, blink Is that a thong?"

Shuichi grabbed the man and exited.

20 minutes later

Shuichi: "Hey, should we try the race car?"

Kyo: "Sorry. I'm out of tokens."

10 minutes later

Shuichi: "Boring, boring, boring. They call this art?"

Kyo: "Looks more like chicken scratch."

Cashier: "…..get out."

30 minutes later

Kyo: "What elevator is this?"

Shuichi: "Eight."

Kyo: "OK, this is the one, I think."

Shuichi: "Maybe we should ask for directions."

Kyo: "We'll be fine. Come on."

5 minutes later

Shuichi: "Congratulations. You've broken the record of getting lost from the 1st floor and finding the roof."

Kyo: "Wow, that's high. Maybe we SHOULD ask for directions."

Shuichi: "Nah, I know where we should go. Come on."

15 minutes later

Kyo: "Oh, you know where we should go, eh!"

Shuichi: "Sorry! Damn. It's not like I knew taking a short cut through the indoor play area would get us mauled by 6-year-olds."

Kyo: "All because you wanted to slide real quick."

20 minutes later

Kyo: "I quite enjoyed that."

Shuichi: "I know. Strawberry pocky's the bomb."

Kyo: "I meant the Chinese food."

Shuichi: "It's still the bomb."

8 minutes later

Shuichi: "We're lost."

Kyo: "No, I remember now. We went there, there, and there. This means we should turn left this time."

Shuichi: "Oh, come on! We've past this shoe store twelve times in the last eight minutes!"

Kyo: "Oh, well excuse me! Why don't we just take a short cut through the play area! I'm SURE those little kids would LOVE to see us again!"

10 minutes later

Shuichi: "No, really Kyo. We should ask for directions."

Kyo: "Why?"

Shuichi: "Because we're on the second floor, right of the food store and left of the hall of elevators."

Kyo: "…..you know this how?"

Shuichi: points the shoe store "I've pretty much got this spot memorized."

6 minutes later

Shuichi: "Excuse me, miss!"

Kyo: "We don't need directions! Come on!"

1 hour later

Shuichi: "A make-up store, lingerie, shoes, elevators, roof-tops, electronics, games, art…..well, not really. Food, pets, grooming, jewelry, cell phones, hats, hair salons, tanning, pedicures and manicures and God knows what else and-"

Kyo: "WE MADE IT!"

The two stand below a sign that read: TEEN'S.

"See, we didn't have to ask for directions," Kyo said, as the two exited the building carrying a few bags and other things.

"That's true. After all, it only took us 3 hours and 35 minutes to find out that the teen's section was right next to the MEN'S and the only hallway we didn't go through was the only one that led to it."

"Sorry. That was the first time I ever went in that mall."

"…..I won't ask."

The two continued walking aimlessly for a while. It was almost 12:00 and they didn't want to go back yet for some reason.

"Maybe we should call Kyra. I bet she's wandering where we are," Shuichi said. Kyo nodded and the two walked down a set of steps into an empty park where a pay phone stood near a couple of trees.

"Here, watch the stuff," Kyo said, setting the bags down next to Shuichi before walking towards the phone.

He put some change in there, but they just fell down into the little change bin. He tried again and again but the phone just wouldn't take them. Kyo slammed his fist on it in frustration.

"Damn phone. Oh, well. Looks like we just better head home, Shui-,"Kyo froze as he felt pointed cold metal press against the back of his neck.

A gun. Slowly, he looked back to see who was attacking him.

He came eye to eye with a bulky guy. His hair was dark green and was in a Mohawk style. The man obviously hadn't shaven in a while, and wore a sinister grin on his face.

"Well, gents," he said looking back at two other guys who were holding Shuichi.

One held the boy's arms behind his back, his hand clamped over Shuichi's mouth, while the other pointed a pistol at his head, ruffling the boy's pink hair.

"It's not a pair of ladies, but we can still have some fun," the other two chuckled, and Shuichi looked horrified.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" Kyo asked, examining the three.

The guy holding the gun to his neck looked to be the leader of the morons. The two holding Shuichi were just as bulky, but Kyo could tell they were also slow.

"Well, sure you can, mate. Once we're in the bushes," the other two chuckled slyly.

Kyo sighed. He could handle idiots, he could handle punks. Something he couldn't handle was idiotic homo punks.

"Now just nice and easy, turn to your right," Kyo looked to his right. It was the phone, he couldn't turn. He then wandered something.

"Which way's right?" he asked. The man blinked, and held his index finger to his forehead.

The eternal sign that openly reads: Help me; I'm an idiot.

"That way," the man pointed to the open area where Kyo could turn.

'Yup.' Kyo thought. 'Can't tell his right from his left. This ought to be fun.'

"Isn't that left?" he asked.

"No, it's right!"

"How do you know?"

"Because it's the right direction!" Kyo sweat dropped. This guy was beyond an idiot. He was mentally retarded.

"Well, if that's right, is it my right or your right?"

The man looked baffled. "I…..I don't know. Hey gents, how do you tell which way's right?"

The two men looked thoughtful before one of them spoke up. "What about that finger thing we learned in kindergarten? You know, where you hold up your thumb and finger and whichever one makes an 'L' is left?"

"That's a great idea, mate!" The man held up one hand and made an 'L'.

Then he switched hands, holding the gun in his left hand and made another 'L'. He repeated this a few more times. Kyo sweat dropped. Their stupidity was AMAZING.

"I can't tell, damn it! Here, hold this a sec, mate," he handed the gun to Kyo.

Kyo didn't know whether to slap some sense into the man or to die of shock. Their stupidity WAS amazing! The bulky man stood next to him and held both hands up making 'L's.

'This is really, very sad.' Shuichi thought to himself.

"AHA!" the man cried, pointing to the left. "That's left! Now turn-," the man didn't have enough time to finish his sentence before Kyo's fist cracked his nose.

He fell back, gripping his face. The other two threw down Shuichi and charged at Kyo, who jumped over them and landed next to Shuichi, helping him up.

"You OK?" he asked. Shuichi nodded.

Kyo looked back to see the two running full speed, the third one still trying to get back on his feet. He pushed Shuichi to one side and rolled to the other as the two barreled past.

It took a while for Shuichi to regain his footing, and it was a little too long as he looked just in time to see a huge fist come in contact with his cheek. He rolled over in pain.

"Ah, shit!" Kyo said, as he started running towards Shuichi.

He never got there though as the other 'henchman' stood in his way. He cracked his knuckles and Kyo was ready for him. He lifted his fist and let it fall. Kyo dodged it, then grabbed the back of the man's head and brought it down to his knee. The man fell back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He was out. That left two.

As fast as he could, he rushed over to the man on top of Shuichi. To Kyo's disgust, he was removing Shuichi's shirt. He rushed full speed and stuck out his elbow, ramming it into the back of the guy's neck. The man slumped over Shuichi, who gasped for air.

"Ah!" Kyo said, as he began pushing the man off of him.

"Forgetting someone, mate!" Kyo turned and faced the man behind him.

His reaction was a little slow, and being caught by surprise, was unable to avoid the crushing blow to his ribs. He heard a crack and spat some before flying over Shuichi and rolling over, grasping his chest in pain.

"KYO!" Shuichi called, as he pushed the man off him and shot up, ripping his shirt in the process.

He tried running over to him, but the man grabbed his hard by the wrist and pulled him back.

"Where do ya think you're goin' mate?" he said.

"Get off!" Shuichi slammed the back of his head into the man's already bloody nose, and pried himself from the grip.

"You little!" The man charged at Shuichi, who brought his arms up as a shield.

But the blow never came. Instead, the man gave a cry and Shuichi looked up in time to move out of the way of the falling giant as his head slammed against the phone and he fell to the ground unconscious. Shuichi looked down to see the extended foot that had tripped the man.

Kyo lay there, breathing heavily.

"Kyo!" Shuichi rushed over to him, tripping on the foot of the brute, and falling on top of Kyo, who grunted in pain.

"Ow," Shuichi lifted himself on his hands and rubbed his head. He then remembered who he'd fallen on and snapped his eyes open. They met soft green ones.

"You OK?" he asked, panicked. "Can you breathe? Did he crush your ankle?"

Kyo looked at the boy, then at his ankle, then back at Shuichi.

"The breathing thing comes to mind," he said, his voice raspy. "Then again, you are on top of me, cutting off my air supply."

Shuichi quickly stood up and stepped to the side of Kyo, helping him up.

Kyo felt a sharp pain in his chest all of a sudden, and collapsed again. Shuichi leaned over.

"Hey, you alright?"

Kyo stood.

"I'll live," he said. He grabbed some of the bags and pulled a shirt out of one of them. "Here, put this on. We really need to get back now and I highly doubt anyone wants to see you half naked."

Shuichi nodded and took the shirt. After he put it on, he grabbed the rest of the bags, and the two of them headed home. But Kyo had to lean on him every now and then; and Shuichi was a little worried.

'Welcome to Yokohama. Today's arrival time is 1:37 P.M.'

Yuki, Mr. K, Hiro, and Suguru all exited the train, bags in hand.

"Here we are," Mr. K said as they exited the station.

They looked around the city they'd be calling home for a while. QUITE a while.

Well, there you go! Chapter 4! YAY! Tell meez what 'cha think if ya please! R&R!


	5. Discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation be nice to me…. I could be your boss someday

A/N: OK, fifth chap! Hope you enjoy!

Please, no flames

Chapter 5: Discovered

Yuki and the others had visited quite a few Inns, but all were either crappy or full or way too expensive. They had finally found one with a few single rooms left and all immediately agreed to take it. They were waiting for their card keys. After about 10 minutes the woman returned with four.

"Here you are. Your rooms are on the second floor. 201, 202, 203, and 204."

"Thanks," Yuki took them from the women and tossed three of them back to the others.

They all caught them except for Suguru; he dropped his. Without a word spoken between them, they went up the elevator and into their rooms. Suguru put his bags down and started unpacking a few some clothes. Hiro, who had brought his guitar, sat down in a chair and struck a few chords. Mr. K flopped down on top of his bed and closed.

"Here we go," he mumbled in a tired voice.

Yuki tossed his bag on his bed, took out his laptop and laid it on the desk. He then opened the blinds and looked out the window.

"Shuichi…."

Kyra was chopping up some onions when she heard a knock at the door. She set down and hurriedly rushed to the door. She opened it to be greeted by two messy men.

"What took you two so long?" she asked, opening the door all the way so they could walk in.

She sounded worried.

"Well, we went to the mall-,"Shuichi started.

"And let me guess, Kyo didn't ask for directions."

Shuichi nodded.

"How did you-," but he stopped as a sharp pain coursed through his chest again. He grunted.

It then became aware to Kyra that Kyo was limping some.

"You OK?" she asked.

Kyo sat down on the couch and took a few deep breaths. He looked at Shuichi, hoping he wouldn't tell Kyra. Shuichi saw this, but he knew better than just to leave an injury unattended.

"We were…..how you say….attacked?" that did it.

"Oh my God!" Kyra rushed over to Kyo and looked over him.

She found a few red marks one his arms, and little cuts everywhere, three were hidden by his hair. She then demanded that he remove his tank top. Kyo refused until she threatened to give him a few more bruises. Can't you just feel the love?

She found something on his chest that shocked the both of them. A huge black and blue bruise covered the middle portion of his chest. Kyra stood there, dumbfounded, her mouth covered. She then blinked and appeared to be thinking something before dashing over to Shuichi and checking him too.

There were a few red marks, some on his wrists too. He had some scratches on his arms and stomach, but he also had an alarming bruise on his cheek.

"Good lord," Kyra whispered. "Who'd you guys get in a fight with? A pro wrestler?"

"You could say that," Kyo moaned.

"Yeah, they hit like one," Shuichi added.

"They?" Kyra asked looking up at the two.

Kyo glared at Shuichi as if saying, 'Way to go, nimrod!'

"Sit on that couch," Kyra demanded.

Shuichi blinked. "What?"

"Sit?"

"Why?"

Shuichi didn't get an answer, Kyra just shoved him.

"Hey! I'm injured!" Shuichi protested.

Kyra said nothing, just disappeared into another room. The cats came in just then. Nemo and Kari went immediately to Shuichi and nuzzled his bruise. It stung a little and Shuichi flinched. Kari noticed this and for some reason started licking his bruise, as if to make it feel better. Shuichi smiled.

Kyo, who was surrounded by the other cats, smiled as well.

Shuichi looked over at him, then back at Kari and stroked her ears a bit. Kyra returned just then with a first aid kit. She shooed the cats away and tended to Shuichi's cheek first. The kit had everything, from cotton balls to giant band-aids. Kyo chuckled when she put the band-aid on his cheek.

His face looked quite humorous. Not to mention Kyra wasn't exactly the best at placing a bandage as she got some of his eye too.

"What are you laughin' at?" she walked over to him after fixing Shuichi's overly sized band-aid.

She applied quite a few ointments before taking out a roll of bandages and bandaged him, going from front to back and so forth. Then she put a little clip on the end to keep it in place and gave him back his shirt.

"Well, that'll do for now, I suppose."

"You suppose," Kyo remarked.

He regretted his words when Kyra looked back at him with a sly smile.

"You're right, Kyo," she said, flashing her white teeth. "It won't do for much longer, so I guess I'll call Sano and have him come and give you a check-up."

Kyo turned pale. "That's not!- "

"You should get some sleep now," Kyra said turning into the kitchen.

Kyo groaned before heading off to his room.

And so Shuichi was left sitting there, not really knowing what to do. He heard Kyra talking and wondered who she was talking to. He could guess by what she said when she came back out into the living room.

"Yeah. No, no. I don't think he needs to go to the hospital. Yeah, yeah. Oh, don't give me that, I know for a FACT you are on holiday...oh, now it's cancelled? Oh, yes, I'm SO sure. Well, what if I told you that he doesn't want to see you and he's still afraid of needles?...you sure you can get here that soon? OK. OK. Alright, see you tomorrow. Bye. Miss you too. OK, bye."

Shuichi looked up at her and knew she just called the Sano guy.

"Kyo's afraid of needles?" the green-eyed girl looked at him, surprised.

"What are you still doing out here? You should be resting, you've had a long day," she set the phone down on a table.

"Come on," she said, motioning for him to follow her.

Shuichi did. Kyra led him to a room and turned the knob. It didn't open though. She jiggled it a few times, but still nothing.

"Princess, you little-," she walked back out into the living room and turned into the hall that led to the door.

"Princess?" Shuichi asked, following her. "You mean your cat?"

"Yeah, she locked the door to the spare room again, but I've got keys," or so she thought.

She walked over to the door and reached at a hook where she hung her keys when she got back, but they were gone.

She sighed. "Kari, this is not the time."

"Kari? Your other cat?"

Kyra walked out into the living room yet again and opened the cupboard doors below her TV where her DVDs were. Tossing some of the DVDs out of the way, she reached way back behind the TV. Shuichi was confused for a moment before he heard a few 'meow's and 'hiss'es.

She then pulled her arm back out and in her hand she held a set of keys. But something else was latched onto the keys. That something else would be Kari. After a few giant shakes the cat eventually let go and ran back under the TV.

Kyra looked back at an amused Shuichi. "So that's where missing keys go, huh?"

"That's where they go, yes," the two walked back over to the room and unlocked it.

The next few minutes were that of an annoyed air about Kyra and a surprised air about Shuichi. Let us just put that the room could've looked a little better…..OK, it could've looked a LOT better. The bed was in shreds (the cats had apparently been flexing their claws) and everything else was chewed and covered in slobber.

Kyra then shot a glare in the direction of a rather comfy looking white cat, snuggled on the pillow of the bed. Probably the only thing in the room that remained intact.

"Damn you, Kyo. I told you not to put the animals in here," Kyra mumbled, and she closed the door again. "No way are you sleeping in there again. Come on."

They walked further down the hall before they came to another room. Shuichi was almost afraid to look inside, but soon found it to be a rather neat looking room.

"This like royalty compared to the spare," he said.

"Yeah, I know. Well, this is my room, but you can sleep in here for a while."

"What? But where will you sleep?"

"Shuichi, it is now 7:30 and you guys have been gone the entire day. Trust me, I don't need to sleep. I slept almost the entire time you were gone. Now get some rest."

Shuichi examined the room a bit as Kyra left. A small shine caught his eye and he looked to see a blue guitar resting peacefully in a corner. He walked over to it. It was polished and in good condition. 'Well, currently she's an actress but she's already going into the singing business.' The words came back to him.

"That's right," he said under his breath.

Kyra returned with the bags of stuff they bought. "I'm sure you don't want to stay in those clothes all day so here you go," she stood up and looked at him. "You OK?"

"Kyra Choshi."

Kyra paused. "What?"

"Kyra Choshi. That's your name isn't?"

"Yeah, did Kyo tell you?"

Shuichi nodded. But Kyra noticed the boy didn't quite seem himself.

"Something wrong?"

"…..you're becoming a singer right?"

"Yeah. That's right. Kyo tell you that too?"

He nodded again.

"You know, my, uh, employer says that with my voice and quote, unquote "popularity", that we might out-do Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper."

That got Shuichi.

"Really?"

Kyra nodded. She noted the boy seemed sadder.

"You seem upset."

"No, just tired."

She walked over to the dresser next to him and leaned against it.

"That's what my employer said."

He looked up at her.

"And you know what?" Shuichi didn't say anything, just lowered his head again, looking over the guitar, listening to whatever she was going to say. Maybe something like 'I hope' or 'I am' or something, but he still listened. In all reality, he had a feeling her voice was not something that can be ignored for someone who wants to be the best. But what she said caught him off guard.

"I could never disagree with the man more," Shuichi stared up at her in surprise, as well as curious as to why when everyone spoke so highly of her singing.

"The two singers of the two groups, something Shindou and something Sakuma, I don't know their first names."

'Thank God' Shuichi thought.

"Those two…..they have something special in them. This must sound really corny but I'm going to say it anyway. Those two are something great. You know? Sakuma of Nittle Grasper, I've heard quite a few of his songs, and they are just breath-taking. Seriously, I was eating a cracker in my car once and the radio played one of his songs that started really loud. I nearly chocked to death. Almost took some other cars with me too," Shuichi chuckled.

But this Shindou kid, he's got something going for him and that's because he can still improve his voice. He can make it more exciting, more emotional, and someday pass Sakuma. Strange thing is I only heard one of his songs. Once on the radio on the little headsets they give you on the airplane, you know? But I really do think that. That song was just so exciting. He's something special, Shuichi. And I give you my word he'll be the greatest," Shuichi was about to brake down. He began to wonder if Kyra knew who he was and if she was just saying this as if she didn't to make him feel better.

But somehow the thought disappeared when she looked at him. There was something in her eyes that told Shuichi she really didn't know he was the singer of Bad Luck.

"Well, you best get some sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a little challenging 'cause I have to go there and stay there unfortunately," Shuichi smiled and sweat dropped at the same time. She really did sneak away.

"Night-night," she said, leaving the room.

Shuichi stared at the door a bit before getting up and changing into a pair of pajamas. He had just climbed into the bed when he heard the door handle jiggle. He looked up.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and in walked Leki, Toru, and Fang followed by Kari, Nemo, and surprisingly enough, Princess. The all leaped on top of the bed and laid down around Shuichi who just sat there, dumbfounded. Then he smiled, and lay down, and felt Nemo curl up next to his face before he drifted off to sleep.

Kyra turned on the TV to the news to watch the weather. It wasn't on yet, instead they were reporting big cases and whatnot. So with a few minutes to kill, she went back into the kitchen and scooped herself a bowl of ice cream. When coming back out she glanced down the hall and stopped when she saw her door was open. She walked over and peeked inside and had no choice but to smile at the scene.

Three dogs and three cats snuggled about him. He's a popular guy, he is. Fang perked his ears and lifted his head looking at the doorway. Kyra brought her finger to her lips telling him to stay quiet. He laid his head back down and she waved before gently closing the door.

She walked back down into the living room. Still no weather. Suddenly there was a bit of a clash sound coming from the kitchen. She walked in there to see Fireball and Toga standing over a spilled bag of cat treats.

"You little sneaks!" she rushed over to them and grabbed the treats before they got anymore. After putting the bag up, she grabbed her bowl of ice cream and looked over at them. They looked up at her as if they hadn't done anything.

"I'm putting you fatties on a diet," she said to the rather slim cats.'

'And in other news today, pop singer, Shuichi Shindou of Bad Luck-'

Kyra stopped as she heard the TV announcer speak. "Shuichi?"

She quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She stared at the TV as the newsman blabbered on about how he was last spotted in a train station and boarded a train to Yokohama.

"Oh, oh, oh," she walked closer till she was standing behind the couch. "Come on, show a picture."

'Also, his lover, novelist Eiri Yuki along with the two other members of his band, Hiroshi Nakano and Suguru Fujisaki as well as his manager Mr. K are also to be believed to be somewhere in Yokohama. Investigators say it was not a kidnapping, but an escape from media. If you have any information please call this number.'

"Show me some pictures," Kyra said. A number flashed then what she wanted, but not entirely what she expected. A picture of Shuichi, the same Shuichi she met on the train, the same Shuichi who was staying at her home and sleeping in her room; his picture flashed on the TV.

"Unbelievable," she slid herself over the top of the couch and sat there, ice cream still in hand, but she was no longer eating it. A few more pictures flashed. One was of a man with short blonde hair who looked as if he was about to kill whomever was taking his picture, one of a cheerful guy with long brown hair, a young boy with green hair, and a tall man in shades, his long blonde hair held up in a ponytail.

Kyra glanced back at her door. It was still closed. She glanced back at the TV. The weather was on now, but she turned it off. She didn't really care about it at the moment. But in fact, she was glad that she wanted to know the weather. She chuckled and shook her head.

"So you're 'something' Shindou, eh Shuichi? …..I feel stupid," she set her bowl down, and, already being in her pajamas, got two pillows and a blanket out of the hall closet and laid them out on the couch. She then turned out the lights and lay down.

"Get some rest! Shuichi Shindou," she sang cheerfully. "'Cause you'll need it for tomorrow," and on that note, she closed her eyes and, still smiling, she fell asleep.

There you go! Chapter…..5! Hope you enjoyed, PLEASE R&R!


	6. Anyone Meets Everyone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation

A/N: OK, 6th chapter! Probably the longest as well. Thanks to all those who've reviewed so far. I really appreciate it. Anyway, on with chapter 6!

Please, no flames

Chapter 6: Anyone Meets Everyone

"Shuichi," Kyra said in a high-pitched voice next to the boy's ear. Shuichi mumbled in his sleep, and rolled over to the other side of the bed, if he turned one more time, he'd be the London bridge song in the making.

"Shuichi," Kyra said again, louder this time. The boy merely covered his head with his blanket.

"Shuichi!" Kyra shouted. This time Shuichi took a pillow and squashed it on his head. Kyra glared at him and exited the room.

"Finally," Shuichi mumbled in a tired voice. He closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shuichi screamed at the top of his lungs and practically belly flopped off the bed. He groaned and rubbed his head, glancing up at the source of the horrible, ear piercing noise. Kyra was leaning over the bed, smirking, an air horn held in one hand.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head! We've got a big day ahead of us!" she skipped out of the room like a little child would. Shuichi sat up against the bed, and blinked thoughtfully.

"'Us'?" a blanket fell off the bed and covered his head.

Shuichi exited the room, wearing his new yellow sweater with the words 'Winning is My Business…' on the front and 'And Business is Good!' on the back along with a pair of jeans. He walked down the hall and almost stepped on Demon as the wolf dog quickly turned in front of him.

Kyo exited his room just then, looking at Shuichi. He was wearing a jacket along with somewhat baggy jeans. His shoes were on as well and Shuichi assumed the boy was going somewhere.

"Nice shirt," was all he said as he turned and walked with Shuichi down the hall. It was then Shuichi noticed something red was on the back of Kyo's jacket. He tilted his head back and read it. Kyo gave him a strange look.

Shuichi finished and looked up him.

"'All stressed out and no one to choke', huh?"

"Yes, well, it seemed appropriate after this morning's awakening."

"She used the air horn on you too, huh?"

"Could ya guess?" Kyo turned into the kitchen as he said this; Shuichi followed.

Kyra was making some eggs when the boys entered the kitchen. She looked up at them and gave a warm smile.

"Morning sleepies. Have a nice sleep? Ya dream at all?"

Kyo looked at his sister. "Yeah, it was a wonderful dream till a ferocious two-headed monster came up behind me and screeched in my ear. Strangely enough, the sound it made was just like the air horn that saved me from the thing."

Kyra chuckled, then suddenly looked at Shuichi's shirt, reading the front of it. She then turned the boy around and read the back and laughed a bit. She then looked at Kyo, turned him around, and read the back of his shirt.

"Cool. We're all wearing something that shows our superior ness. The two looked at the t-shirt she was wearing. It read 'Be nice to me…..' on the front and when she turned around and began cooking at the stove that read the back that said 'I could be your boss some day.'

"Let's hope not," Kyo whispered to Shuichi.

"I heard that," Kyra said, setting down two plates, slam full of food. You couldn't see anything but the bottom of the plate; provided you lifted it up. Bacon was stacked on one side, eggs on another, toast, and some funky looking white stuff with butter on top of it.

"What is this?" Kyo asked.

"It's an American breakfast. I bought a cook book imported from America yesterday while you guys were out."

"Well, I know that. I've seen all this before. MY question is, WHAT-IS-THIS?" he pointed to the white stuff. Kyra leaned over the counter and looked at it.

"Umm…..Oh! They are grits, oh brother of mine," she returned to the stove.

"What the hell is a grit?"

"Just eat it Mr. Picky!"

Kyo picked up a fork and poked at the grits. "Is it edible?"

Kyra turned around, a slightly agitated expression portrayed on her face. "YES."

Kyo looked at Shuichi, who shrugged and looked back at the grits. He picked up the plate some and sniffed it.

"Weirdoes," Kyra chuckled as she left the kitchen. Shuichi looked over at Kyo, who was still examining the grits, a little unsure.

"So?" Shuichi said. Kyo looked at him. "You gonna try it or not?"

Kyo gave a look of disgust that somehow seemed he'd rather starve than risk it. "You!"

"She's your sister."

"She's your host!"

"I don't like grits."

"You haven't even tried it yet."

"Your point?"

"You try it!"

Kyra suddenly popped out of nowhere just then, scaring the crap out of both of them. She swiped Shuichi's fork and scooped up a portion of Kyo's grits and shoved it in her mouth.

"It's edible! Would just eat it already!" she spoke with her mouth full and the two boys had no idea what she just said.

Kyo raised one eyebrow, glanced at Shuichi, then looked back at Kyra. "What?" he asked.

Kyra shoved a spoonful of grits in her brother's mouth and Kyo fell out of his chair. She then looked over at Shuichi, who quickly picked up his spoon and began devouring his grits. Kyra, feeling satisfied, helped Kyo up, then left the kitchen again.

Kyo swallowed the grits and coughed some before standing up straight.

"That wasn't half bad," Shuichi sweat dropped.

After breakfast was done Kyo went to get his keys from the hook. They weren't there, so he went into the living room and pulled Kari out from behind the DVDs. The cat had three sets of keys in her paws and mouth and Kyo found his and yanked them out. Kari hissed at this, but calmed down when Kyo reached to put her back.

"Wait!" Kyra said, rushing over. Kyo held the cat up to her and she snatched her keys from Kari's mouth. The cat was none to pleased about this and clung to the last set of keys (the keys to all the rooms) for dear life. She didn't have to though, as Kyo placed her back in the cupboard and put the DVDs back.

"Get your shoes on, gnome!" she said, smacking Shuichi's back. Shuichi looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because I am taking you to my work."

"Why?"

"Because you're not staying here."

"Why?"

"Because Demon's not in the best of moods today," she said. Shuichi was still a bit confused till Demon entered the living room and sat on one of the beanbag chairs, snarling slightly at Shuichi.

"I'll go get my shoes," Shuichi said, rushing off to his room.

Once Kyra was sure Shuichi was gone, she pulled a treat out of her pocket and tossed it to Demon.

"Good boy."

"What're you doing?" Kyo suddenly asked from behind her.

She quickly stood and put on a confused face. "Nothing."

Kyo glared at her. "You're shameless."

"Hey, what can I do? Last night Shuichi said he wanted me to make him go to my work with me even if I had to make Demon attack him. The kid's a freak."

"Really? HE'S the freak?"

"Which reminds me," Kyra said, pulling on a jacket. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Sano's not coming till tomorrow ya know."

"I'm getting fresh air while I still can," Kyo opened the door and walked out.

"You be careful, Kyo!" Kyra called after him.

Shuichi came back down the hall, shoes on and ready to go.

"OK, let's go," Kyra held the door open and Shuichi walked out. "Bye Demon!" Kyra waved to her dog, before closing the door.

"So this is where you work?" Shuichi said, looking up a tall building.

"Sure is. Come on, I want to introduce you to my two other band members," she dragged Shuichi in.

The place was almost as big as the mall! Only this time Shuichi was with someone who knew where they were going. Kyra led him down a few corridors until they reached a room with a sign reading:

'Rehearsal Room'

He could hear playing inside, like a drum set, a keyboard, and a guitar. Kyra opened the door and Shuichi looked inside. In there were two girls the same age as Kyra. One had short, thin dark red hair that reached her shoulders. Her bangs were tucked behind her ears and she wore a white tank top with a red splotch on the front that had white letters on it. It read: 'Don't Piss Me Off! I'm running out of places to hide the bodies.' She was playing chords on a red guitar.

The other girl had long blonde hair that reached to her waist. Her hair was layered, however. The bangs nearest to her part reached right below her eyes. She too wore a shirt with words on it. It was a blue one that reached her elbows and had a slit at the shoulder. It read: 'Your lips are moving but all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH!' she was tapping a drum with a drum stick at the same time making a rhythm to match it on the keyboard.

'What is it with everyone and these shirts today?' he thought to himself. Kyra cleared her throat and the two looked up.

"Slim!" They both shouted in unison. They rushed up to Kyra.

"Slim?" Shuichi mumbled.

"It's about time! Didn't get far before they caught ya and make you take a train ride home, huh?" the red-head said in a humorous voice.

"Then you skip out on yesterday's rehearsal? Come on, Slim. You know we have a concert coming up," the blond added.

"Sorry, but I made a new friend," Kyra motioned to Shuichi and the two girls noticed him for the first time.

They just stared at him blankly for a bit before the red head glomped him in a bone crushing bear hug.

"Aww! You are the cutest little girl I've ever seen!"

"There she goes again," the blonde sweat dropped and covered her face with her hand. Kyra sweat dropped and gave one of those famous 'I-don't-think-that's-a-good-idea' smiles to the red head.

"Uh, Josie? That's a boy."

The red head, Josie, stopped in her hugging, holding Shuichi in mid air then letting him drop.

"A boy?"

Kyra nodded. "Yes, his name is Shuichi. He's staying with me and Kyo for a while and I brought him with me today."

"You brought a little boy to work?" the blond seemed to sweat drop some more, as did Kyra.

"Josie, he's our age."

"HE'S 19!" Kyra nodded.

Josie looked down at the pile called Shuichi, who was sprawled out on the floor. She stared blankly at him then glomped him again.

"YOU ARE THE CUTEST BOY MY AGE I'VE EVER SEEN!" Kyra and the blonde sweat dropped some more.

"She's hopeless."

Kyo was walking around the streets trying to think of something he could do. His chest still hurt; big time. And he began to sulk as he thought about the affects it would have on his career. Suddenly he pictured Shuichi in his mind. He blushed and stopped. Why was he suddenly thinking of Shuichi? He shook his head and continued walking.

But every time he tried to think of something else, he always pictured Shuichi. When the two were at the mall, when they were watching the movie, and (he blushed at this) when Shuichi had landed on top of him when he fought the moron. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he ran into someone, knocking them and himself over. He moaned as the searing pain in his chest returned. Clenching his teeth, he pushed it back and stood up.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see where I was going," he looked down at the person he had run into. It was a tall man, a little older than himself. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes that Kyo swore could probably kill a man. The man stood and dusted himself off. Kyo didn't move, just stood and watched the man.

The man seemed to notice this and looked up at him, glaring a bit. Kyo was taken aback. There was really know reason for the guy to glare at him.

"What?" the blonde asked in an icy tone.

Kyo shot a glare right back at him. "Nothing," he said in a tone that matched the man's. The guy seemed surprised at this but said nothing. The two began to walk their separate ways before the blonde stopped, back facing Kyo, and spoke.

"Hey," he said. Kyo stopped and kept his back towards the guy.

"You need something?" he asked.

"I'm curious. Have you seen a young boy with pink hair?" Kyo stiffened.

"What for?"

"I'm looking for him. His name's Shuichi," Kyo was stunned for a second. He didn't know what to say. Why was this guy looking for Shuichi?

"Well?" the man pressed. Kyo squeezed his eyes and regained himself.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. Never heard of anyone named Shuichi. I haven't even seen a guy with pink hair either. What d'you want him for?"

"No reason," the man walked on.

Kyo wandered aimlessly around the streets. So many thoughts racing through his head. Some were concerning how he could compete in the Olympics with this injury, some about why the guy was looking for Shuichi, but most were about why he kept on thinking about Shuichi. He kept thinking till he found an answer. A most certainly unexpected answer.

He stopped dead in front of a bench in a park, and slumped down on it.

"I know," he said to himself. "Is it…..am I falling for you…..Shuichi?"

"Sorry about that, gnome," Kyra handed a glass of water to a dizzy Shuichi.

"If Josie thinks something's cute, she'll hug it to death. You should actually take that as a compliment," Shuichi gulped down the water and set the cup down on a small table. The room was a little bigger than the one he rehearsed in, but other than that it wasn't much different except for some things being in different places.

"OK, I guess it'd be best if I gave some introductions. This is Josie, as you well know. She's the main guitarist," she motioned to Josie who now stood as if a proper young lady and gave Shuichi a warm smile.

That was baffling.

"And this is Terra. She switches between keyboard and drums," She motioned to the blonde who smiled and waved.

"And this is Shuichi you two," the two girls nodded. Kyra, however, leaned her head and began reading Josie's shirt.

"You know, now that I think about it Josie, you should really change that shirt to 'Don't let anything cute near me'; 'I'm running out of places to hide the bodies'," Terra and Shuichi nodded.

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny, Slim."

"Slim?" Shuichi asked again.

"It's an inside joke," Kyra said while setting up the microphone.

"It's not all that funny unless you were there, but we all had a little reunion at Josie's house," Terra said. "And her sister was living with her before and was dieting using this drink called 'Slim something something'."

"And my sister left about 30 cans of the stuff and it was just nasty!" Josie put in. "Anyway, we set money on the table for whoever could drink the most and-,"

"I got through one can and felt like I was gonna throw up," Terra said.

"Yeah and then I got through four and DID throw up," Josie added.

"And then I drank the twenty-five and didn't feel like throwing up and never threw up and I got all the money," Kyra finished.

"How much money was it?" Shuichi asked.

Kyra chuckled and Josie and Terra sighed.

"Five hundred dollars," they said in unison.

Shuichi sweat-dropped. "That sucks," the two girls nodded.

"Alright! Ready to go!" Kyra said. The two plugged in their instruments and began playing.

The tune was a slight techno, slight rock and roll type. Then Kyra began singing.

'Yeah!

I gave my heart, my soul, my everything

And you took them all!

You said to me we would always be together

And I trusted you!

But then you left me in the cold for days

With no where to turn, no, no!'

"No, no!" Terra and Josie chorused.

'But later I found you eventually

But you were with another!

And I said no!'

"And I said no!"

'And I said no!'

"And I said no!"

'And then I RAN!'

"Run away."

The tune went soft.

'Through the night and the rain I fled through

And you didn't come after me.'

"You left me."

'But then you come home

And call my name

The two stopped playing and Kyra chuckled.

"And, oh boy-,"

The two girls then played loud and Kyra continued.

'Boy you need to open your eyes and look around

Cause you won't find me there again!

Mm-hmm'

"Mm-hmm."

'And you need to get a life and wake up inside

Go out into the world renewed!'

The song continued and Shuichi listened in awe. He'd heard plenty of female singers before but none of them even came close to Kyra. Shuichi then took into account the words of the song. It was obvious Kyra had already written them, but…..they sounded…..like his life currently.

"Where could that boy be?" K said, wandering around the streets while drinking some coffee he had recently bought.

He spent so much time looking around that he bumped into someone and nearly spilled his coffee as well as the man's.

"Oops, pardon me," he said, looking at the man he just ran into.

"It's fine; nothing spilled," the man's voice was like Yuki's almost. Smooth yet sharp. He could tell this guy wasn't a pushover.

"I know you," the man said looking up at Mr. K. He looked back at the man and his blue eyes stared into the man's grey. 'An odd eye color' K thought. The man had sleek dark gray, almost black hair and smooth spike-tipped bangs. He looked to be in his early, mid twenties.

"Mr. K?" the man asked. Mr. K looked confused.

"Do I know you?"

"No, you don't. I just saw your picture on the TV. The media's looking for you and the singers you 'manage'."

"What?" That surprised him. Then he thought. "Have you by any chance seen Shuichi Shindou?"

"Nope. Take care," the man began walking away.

"Wait!" Mr. K called. The man stopped, but didn't turn.

Mr. K then completely forgot what he was going to ask. So he improved.

"What's your name?" he asked. This time the man did turn around and looked Mr. K straight in the eye.

Then he closed his eyes, turned around and continued walking.

"Sano Masaoka," he said just loud enough for K to hear. The man pulled the hand that wasn't holding his coffee cup out of his pocket and waved without bothering to turn.

Mr.K looked after the man, smiled, put on his shades, and walked back to the hotel. At least now he had something to share with the others.

OK! That was chapter 6. I hope it filled most of your desires in the case of what you wanted to happen.

I am so proud of me. This is the second time I wrote a long chapter in one night and had plenty of time to do other stuff! Aren't you proud of me? Don't answer that. Please R&R!


	7. Something Else

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation.

A/N: Alrighty, then! I have some information for you all that out of sheer boredom I've decided to put right here. In this story will have 16 or 17 chapters, so I've got 10 more to go. Oooo. I feel a creative flow coming on. THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY SHORT CHAPTER!

Oh, here's a clue for a certain event that happens in this chapter:

smooch

Please, no flames

-

Chapter 7: Something Else

"So what'd ya think?" asked Kyra as she and Shuichi walked out of the building to her car.

"Yeah, it was neat."

"Thanks! Anyway, we're going to be appearing on TV soon to announce it and I still have one more song to write."

"Really? What is it?"

"No clue, gnome. All I know is it's got to be short and slow."

"Why?"

"Just 'cause I haven't done a song like that."

"Ah."

Hiro wandered around aimlessly. He'd never been to this city and he sure as hell didn't know where he was going. The four of them had split up earlier to look for Shuichi but they…..well, HE hadn't had any luck. He walked past a large building and paused…..and looked behind him.

Kyra went around the car and unlocked the driver's door. A shout rang out just then and she looked up at one of the windows of the building, as did Shuichi. Terra and Josie were leaning out the window waving at them. Kyra smiled and waved back. Shuichi did the same. It was when he lowered his arm that the boy saw something that made him freeze.

A man stood off to the side near the doors stood the building. That man was Hiro. Kyra paused and looked over at the stunned boy, baffled.

"What's the matter?" she looked in the direction of Hiro and, although she didn't show it, she knew.

"Shuichi," Hiro mumbled under his breath.

It didn't take long for Shuichi's feet to start moving. Running as fast as he could, the boy started to rush off in the opposite direction. Hiro noticed this and pursued the boy. Down allies and around trees Shuichi led Hiro all over the place, but couldn't shake his friend. He turned a sharp corner, then another one and hid in the shadows of one of the buildings as Hiro blurred right past him.

Waiting a few seconds, Shuichi peeked his head in the direction of where Hiro was running and saw him look around then run off onto another street. After a few more moments to catch his breath Shuichi turned and began walking back to the car. A hand suddenly caught his shoulder not a minute after he began walking and he whirled around to see Hiro gasping for breath, leaning over slightly.

"Shuichi, what….are…..you doing?"

Shuichi didn't answer, but knocked away Hiro's hand and took off again. Hiro, yet again, pursued. Instead of bothering to try and lose the guitarist by turns, he led him to one place he knew the boy would get lost. Right into the mall, Hiro close behind, he ran. He led his friend into the men's clothes department and down a hallway that retraced back into the men's area.

He got there before Hiro and went down the only hall that didn't lead back to the Men's. Hiro rushed into the department and glanced around for the boy.

"Shuichi!" no answer came so he chose a hallway and entered the maze.

Shuichi gasped for breath before exiting the mall through another exit. He stopped outside, suddenly realizing something. If Hiro was looking for him that would…..he shook his head and raced home, not wanting anyone else to find him.

Kyra stood at her car door for a few minutes, waiting to see if the boy would turn the corner. He never did and after waiting an additional ten minutes she started up the engine and headed back to her apartment.

When she arrived she calmly entered the elevator, went up to her floor, and walked at a steady pace to her door. What she saw is exactly what she knew she would. Shuichi was sitting, back against the door, head buried in his knees. He looked like a sad little boy who had lost his parents and didn't know where he was.

She leaned her head against the wall, eyes expressing a sadness as she watched him sitting there.

"Hey," she said in a soft voice loud enough for him to notice. He glanced up at her. He hadn't been crying, but he did look upset.

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?" Kyra nodded and unlocked the door.

"Yeah, ya do. Come on, we can go in my room," she led him down the hall, tossing the bags carefully on the couch, and closed the door behind him.

Kyo walked back over to the apartment. He had avoided it just in case Kyra had lied to him and Sano was really coming today, but he just couldn't find anything to do. It was just a boring day. He fished out his keys from his coat pocket and unlocked the door. He was just about to shout to see if anyone was home, when he heard sobbing.

He paused for a moment, listening. It was coming from somewhere down the hall from what he could hear. Slowly, he silently shut the door and hung his keys. Taking off his shoes he walked into the living room and peered down the hall. The sobbing was coming from Kyra's room. Fang came up to him just then, wagging his tail, ears flat on his head.

Kyo bent down and patted the dog before shooshing him. He tip toed all the way down the hall and stopped at Kyra's door listening. He then realized that it was Shuichi who was sobbing. He gently pressed his ear to the door next to the key hole.

"But if H-Hiro's here," the boy cried, hiccupping. "Then Y-Yuki's pr-probably here too!"

"What's the problem? He obviously came to apologize," Kyra tried to comfort him.

"No! He ignores me all the time! It's like in the past month, no one- Yuki, Hiro, or Suguru ever cared what I thought. They just brushed by comments aside like they meant nothing!"

"Well, did you tell them you haven't been feeling good?"

"I tried, but I told you! They brushed it aside!"

"I understand, Shuichi, but you're letting your emotions get the better of you. Yuki's your lover! You should accept his apology and make up!"

Kyo froze. 'Lover?'

"I don't care! And besides-," the boy paused and Kyra waited patiently a few seconds before pressing the boy to continue.

"'And besides', what?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I don't want to go. I like it here…..a lot."

Kyra looked a bit stunned at this. But at the same time, she felt a little happy that he liked staying here.

"You guys have been like family to me. Especially you. I didn't know what was going to happen to me after I boarded that train, but you just appeared out of nowhere and offered me a home. Had I been in my right mind, I would've said 'no' and I would've never been chased by cats and dogs or meet Kyo or get lost in a mall."

Kyra chuckled. She could tell Shuichi was trying to soften the tension and make them both feel a little better. She then wrapped her arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Well, I'm glad you like it here. And I'm glad that you weren't in your right state of mind because I would've gotten to know you, SHUICHI SHINDOU!" she gave him a noogie.

"Hey!" Shuichi shoved her away.

"Imagine YOU, a famous star. I'll tell you one thing, I couldn't believe it when I found out you were the singer of Bad Luck."

Kyo was shocked out of his mind. First Shuichi had a lover, and now he's a singer? 'What's going on!'

"Ah, well, my friend," Kyra scooted closer to Shuichi. "I don't agree with you hiding from your friends and all, but I can understand it. And I won't drive you away, either. You can stay as long as you want."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, so long as it's OK with Kyo. Now cheer up! Everything will be alright, gnome. Besides, I've got to step out for an hour, but I'll be back in a while," Kyo heard footsteps and crept swiftly back into the living room. Kyra opened the door and looked back at Shuichi who was wiping his eyes.

"Oh, and speaking of Kyo, you might want to tell him as well," Shuichi said nothing, only nodded. Kyra closed the door and walked down the hall. She walked past the kitchen and turned the hall to the door before stopping and backing up.

"Hey," she greeted the figure on the couch. Kyo sat there casually reading the newspaper. He looked up at her.

"I'm going out, do you need anything?"

Kyo turned his head back to the paper. "So long as it's not fat free."

"Right," Kyra smiled and disappeared down the hall. Kyo waited till he heard the door closed and could no longer hear Kyra's footsteps.

Once he was sure she was gone he tossed down the paper and slumped back in the couch, massaging his head. "I don't believe this," he said to himself. "I'm sheltering a pop star who thousands of people are looking for."

Almost as if on cue, a door opened and closed and Shuichi appeared in the doorframe. He looked at Kyo and forced a smile. "Hey Kyo,"he greeted. Kyo smiled at him, then looked away.

Shuichi sighed telling himself to get it over with. "Kyo I have something to tell-,"

"Don't bother."

Shuichi paused at the abrupt interruption. "What?" he asked.

"I heard it all when you were talking to Kyra."

"You heard every word?"

"Enough to know about you, your career, and your 'lover'."

Shuichi stiffened. "Y-you know?"

Kyo nodded but never bothered to look at Shuichi. On the other hand, Shuichi was…..unsure of what to say to Kyo. He intended on telling him about his career, but not about Yuki. He slumped down on the opposite end of the couch Kyo was sitting and cast his eyes at the floor.

"Kyo, I-,"

"Don't worry about it," Kyo stood up and placed the newspaper on the coffee table. "I'm sure you have your reasons."

Shuichi nodded. "Kyo, I just remembered something. Kyra," he paused and took a breath. "Kyra told me to ask you if it was OK if I stayed here."

Kyo stood a little straighter and listened more intently. Shuichi shook his head and continued.

"So, Kyo, would it, I mean- could I stay here? For just a while longer, I-," he was cut off once again, only this time by Kyo's lips pressing hard against his. They stayed there for a second before Kyo released him and started walking toward his room. Shuichi sat there, stunned. He didn't know what to say or how to react. As soon as he heard Kyo's door close, he turned on the TV and began skipping through the channels, but could not help touching his lips every now and then.

--------------------------------------

Oooooo, somebody stole a SMOOCH! Please R&R!


	8. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation

A/N: Thank you again for reviewing. Here we see the next chapter. DUH. OK, enjoy.

Please, no flames

Chapter 8: Home Sweet Home

"I'm back!" Shuichi heard Kyra call as the door swung wide open, thudding against the wall. He turned off the TV and sat back waiting for Kyra to enter. When she did, she held bags of groceries, and behind her was something he didn't expect. A man came walking up carry the majority of the bags, and he was obviously very strong.

Shuichi noted his calm, grey eyes and sleek grayish-black hair. But his eyes were what caught his attention the most.

"Um, Kyra?" Kyra turned toward Shuichi.

The boy looked a little confused. She then faced the man behind her smacked herself in the forehead, nearly dropping the groceries.

"Oh, gee! Sorry, I forgot. This is," she paused, looking down the hall towards Kyo's room, then crouched and whispered.

"This is Sano, Kyo's doctor. Shhhh," Shuichi nodded in understanding, knowing that Kyra had planned to surprise Kyo. 'Which is probably why she told him Sano was coming tomorrow.' he thought to himself. Sano bowed his head a little as he passed him and Shuichi didn't know what else to do so he gave a small wave before the two disappeared into the kitchen.

A door closed and Kyo appeared in the doorframe, looking around. He turned to Shuichi.

"Where's Kyra?" Shuichi flushed unsure of what to say. Kyo had just kissed him a little while ago and now he was acting as if nothing happened.

"You OK?" Kyo asked, a little worried at the boy's quietness. He couldn't really blame him though; he had kissed him about a half hour ago.

"She's-," for about the forth time today Shuichi was cut off before he finished his sentence.

"Hello Kyo," a smooth voice said. The two looked behind Kyo where the voice had emanated from. Kyo froze and paled. Sano stood there, no smile or frown portrayed on his face, looking straight at the athlete.

"Y-you!" Kyo stuttered in his speech and jumped back to the other side of the entrance to the kitchen. He then turned angry and agitated. "KYRA!"

"What?" Kyra asked, rushing out of the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"You said he was coming tomorrow!"

"Oh," Kyra glanced at Sano, then back at Kyo, then back at Sano, then back to Kyo. "I lied."

"You little!-," Sano gripped Kyo's shoulder and the man went quiet.

"Perhaps we should start the examination," he said in an emotionless voice. Kyo looked a little scared, then sighed and lowered his head.

"I hate you."

"Good, get to loath and we'll be even," Sano said, seating Kyo on the couch.

"Oh, Sano," Kyra appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Could you do Shuichi first? I'm not sure if I found every injury."

Sano looked down and the boy and nodded. He then walked over to him and crouched down to meet him eye to eye. Then, without warning, he ripped the bandage off Shuichi's cheek.

"OW!" Shuichi cried and held his face. Sano moved his hands and looked a little surprise at the size of the bruise he found.

"Gently Sano!" Kyra shouted from the kitchen.

"Its fine," was all Sano said. He told Shuichi to remove his shirt, which the boy did, and took out a stethoscope out of a bag next to him and moved it around Shuichi's chest. Shuichi shivered at how cold it was and was happy when the doctor put it down.

"Heartbeat's fine," he said. He then checked over Shuichi's body and asked if there was any particular place that heart. Shuichi could only think of one. His face.

Sano reached back into his bag and pulled a few tubes of ointment and gently applied to the overly large bruise that covered half his face before easily applying a more comfortable bandage. Surprisingly enough, the bruise felt a lot better.

The doctor then moved over to Kyo, who looked none to happy about it. He ordered Kyo to remove his shirt as well and the man did. Swiftly yet carefully, Sano removed the bandages wrapped around Kyo's chest. The bruise he found there was even more surprising than the one on Shuichi's face. He put his stethoscope back on and gently pressed it on Kyo's chest. Kyo visibly flinched. After a minute or two the doctor put down his stethoscope and sighed.

"How do you do it, Kyo?" he reached into his bag. Kyra came out of the kitchen at the same time.

"So?" she asked. Sano looked up at her and sighed.

"His heartbeat's a little slow; nothing serious just a little suffocated," he pulled some medicines and ointments out of his bag this time.

"So what's wrong?" Kyra was obviously worried.

"His ribs may be bruised but I can't be sure. I'll take him to the hospital later on, but for now I suggest he sleep," he applied the ointments to the bruise as he spoke then carefully wrapped new bandages around him. His were tighter than Kyra's and Kyo looked like he was about to kill the man.

Sano then did something strange. He removed his coat which he had not taken off, pulled up his sleeves revealing well-built muscles and took a deep breath before reaching into his bag and pulling out…..a needle.

"HELL NO!" Kyo flew back over the couch.

"How did I know this would happen?" Kyra sighed.

And thus the chase began. Mostly by Kyra seeing as Sano just casually followed the pair. Shuichi sat there for a bit, quite amused at the scene. He then heard someone whistle extremely loud; it sounded like Kyra. He blinked wandering why she would whistle but got his answer when all the cats and the four dogs came bounding out of nowhere.

Demon, who was the first one to come, caught up with Kyo and grabbed him by his pants leg. Shuichi sweat dropped. 'I wonder if this happened before.'

The chase lasted a few more minutes before all of them disappeared up the steps. Moments of silence passed before he heard Kyo shout 'OW!' and then silence again.

Sano appeared at the railing just then, an empty needle in this hands; Kyra was close behind walking with Kyo who looked ready to kill the family doctor. The three descended down the steps and Kyo sat back down on the couch.

"Asshole," Kyo mumbled as he put his shirt back on.

"Always a pleasure," replied Sano.

Kyo disappeared down the hall and went into his room. Shuichi couldn't help but give a big smile. That was one of the funniest things he'd ever seen.

"Are you staying for dinner, Sano?" Kyra asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Sure, I've got nowhere else to be."

"Really? I thought they cancelled your holiday?"

The man said nothing, simply sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Kyra came out and picked up his bag and coat, setting them near the door. Shuichi wasn't quite sure about what to do yet again, so he just sat there quietly.

A few minutes past before Kyra shouted.

"Shuichi!" Shuichi jumped, almost right off the couch.

Sano looked at the boy but Shuichi didn't know if he thought it was humorous or not. The doctor kept a straight face. After regaining his feet, Shuichi rushed into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You're gonna help me cook, that's what!" Kyra smirked and the boy's confused expression.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was gonna have Kyo do it, but he needs to stay in bed. And besides, I highly doubt you know how to cook anyway."

Shuichi blushed but said nothing. Kyra motioned for him to come over and he did.

"What are you making?"

"Another American dinner. Its fun!" she motioned to a nearby cook book with her head and Shuichi looked at it.

"Lasagna?"

"Yes-sir-e-bob!"

"OK. What do I do?"

"Well, first I need you to get out some cheese and shred it."

"And what are you doing?" he peered into the large pan Kyra was cooking in. She was stirring up some kind of meat.

"Cheese," she said. Shuichi nodded and opened the refrigerator door.

"Good lord," was all he could say. The thing was crammed full of all kinds of food. Vegetables, fruits, yogurt (fat free), left-overs, soda, milk and God only knows what else.

"Yeah, I know," Kyra sighed.

"Do you really need all this?"

"No. I just can't resist a sale when I see one. Kyo says that it proves I'm a woman."

"I'll bet," Shuichi reached into the fridge and pulled out about 20 things before he found the cheese.

"How many blocks?"

"One's fine," he took out one block and walked over to the counter. Then returned and put all the items back in and closed the door.

"Catch!" he turned around just in time to get smacked between the eyes with a bowl. Kyra covered her mouth in surprise, then laughed hard.

Shuichi rubbed his forehead and gave her a small glare. She didn't notice though. She was collapsing.

"I'm gonna laugh when you pass out from suffocation," Shuichi stated. Kyra's laughing slowly died before she went back to cooking after she gently set the hand shredder on the table.

"Why'd you laugh so hard? It's not like it was THAT funny," Kyra snorted and began quietly laughing nearly catching her hair on fire. Sano came in just then.

"What's all the noise?" he looked over at Shuichi and stared.

"What?" Shuichi asked.

"Was one bruise on your face not enough?" Kyra began laughing loud at Sano's comment.

Shuichi blinked then left, rushing down the halls into the bathroom. He peered in the mirror and saw it. A rather nice bruise in the shape of a line running across his nose and forehead. It was lighter that the other one though. It would most likely go away soon. He left the bathroom and went back into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Kyra," Kyra paused in her snickering.

"Your very welcome, gnome."

"Would you stop calling me that? I'm not a gnome."

"No problem, troll," without thinking of why he did it, Shuichi grabbed some cheese and threw it at the back of the actress's head. Kyra froze and slowly turned to face Shuichi.

"I'll go get the bath ready," Sano turned and left.

"Bath? Why?"

SPLAT!

After Shuichi was done cleaning off the pasta and noodles, he dried himself off and changed into a new pair of clothes, praying that his other pair weren't permanently stained. He left the bathroom but in no means did he have any intention of going into the kitchen. Sano was on the couch watching one guy dismember another guy with a saw in a horror film, boredom written all over his face.

The guy who was being cut let out a blood-curdling scream as the saw-

"SANO! TURN THAT DOWN OR TURN IT OFF!" Kyra gave a blood-curdling scream from the kitchen.

Shuichi watched what the guy did before clamping his mouth and rushing into the kitchen. He'd rather being assaulted with 100 cans of pasta than watch anymore of that movie.

Kyra was in the kitchen, standing over a finished and rather scrumptious looking lasagna, covering her ears. Anymore pressure and her head would explode. He heard the TV volume go down and Kyra apparently noticed it as well and lowered her arms.

"I HATE horror movies. I'm gore sensitive," she said.

"Is there such a thing as 'gore sensitive'?"

"There is now," slowly, she cut out even squares of the flat pasta and put one slice on a plate along with a fork. She handed it to Shuichi.

"Could you take that to Kyo, please?" Shuichi blushed and Kyra noticed.

"Something wrong?"

"No," Shuichi replied. Rather quickly, Kyra noted.

"Well, go take it to him, then," Shuichi nodded and left the kitchen. Kyra stared after him, bringing her hand up to her chin, thinking. She then thought of something and smiled.

"Ahhh."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Kyo shouted. Shuichi opened the door and peered inside. This was the first time he'd seen Kyo's room. Trophies were scattered about every here and there. He had a window opened, but it wasn't like in Kyra's room. She had a window seat. He also had a dresser and a desk with a flat screen computer. His bed was rather big and across from the foot of the bed a small TV sat on a stand that held all kinds of movies.

Kyo looked up from his TV and glanced over at Shuichi.

"Yeah?" Shuichi flushed and handed him his plate.

"More American? Yeesh. She might as well move to the country!"

"Yeah…..," Shuichi turned and headed back out the door but stopped right outside the room.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?" Kyo looked back up at him.

"Can I?" Kyo blinked then smiled.

"Stay here?" he added.

"Yeah."

Kyo smiled a smile that Shuichi couldn't help but blush at.

"Always," he said. Shuichi smiled back.

"Arigato," he slowly closed Kyo's door and walked back out into the living room where Kyra was trying to get the remote from Sano, who kept turning up the volume on the horror movie. What made it quite humorous was that Sano was not only keeping a strong grip on the remote, but he was also keeping his plate of lasagna away from the girl.

"Shuichi, help!" Kyra called.

Shuichi smiled and went up to the TV and changed the channel. At the same moment Kyra pried the remote out of Sano's hand and retreated back into the kitchen with it. Sano sighed, accepting defeat and Shuichi comfortably seated himself on the couch in the place he'd be staying without a care in the world.

Well, there ya go! Oh, and I'm sorry to say this but I'm not going to have it Shuichi/Kyo for much longer for those of you who were hoping….. if any of you were hoping. PLEASE R&R!


	9. Found You

Disclaimer: Ya know, after a while I get really tired of this. Read chapter 8's.

A/N: WHOA NOW! I said there wouldn't be Kyo/Shu for much 'LONGER'. Key word. And if this brightens your spirit any, it means I'm near completion of this story and at the END is when the relationship ends. Calm yourselves. Deep breaths.

HERE IS CHAP 9! (and yes, I did rush on chap. 8 because I only had an hour and a half left and I had to get the creative flow going)

Please, no flames

Chapter 9: Found you

-

DING DONG!

Kyra paused from her struggle to get the remote back from Sano, who had once again taken it and changed it back to the horror movie.

"Who could that be?" her voice was overpowered by the TV volume as she walked over to the door and opened it.

Terra and Josie stood there, smiling as Kyra looked baffled as to why they were here.

"What are you two doing here?"

The two girls couldn't hear what she said, however, and moved their lips that looked as if they were saying 'what?'.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!"

They once again said 'what?' and Kyra sighed. She held her index finger up motioning for them to give her a moment. Suddenly the noise from the television was gone completely, and a yanking sound was heard coming from the living room. Kyra then returned holding a long cord in her hands and rubbing her ears.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked again.

"Oh, that's what you were saying!" Josie gave a triumphant gesture.

"What do you mean?" Terra asked. Kyra stared absolutely puzzled at the two. Terra sighed and pulled out her wallet and the thought hid Kyra like a frying pan.

"OH! Sorry, brain stopped," she tossed the cord on the table and began putting on her shoes.

"Your hamster must be tired," Josie stated. The two looked up at her.

"What in the WORLD are you talking about?" Kyra asked.

"The little hamster that turns the wheel in your head that keeps your thoughts straight!" Josie informed.

Terra smacked her forehead and Kyra scooted away.

"First it's the train stopping at the station in your brain and now it's a hamster and a hamster wheel; you need a life," Terra said, leaning against the forehead.

"I have one, thanks much," Josie folded her arms. "And it's confusing the life out of you two."

"This would explain the wrinkles I'm getting."

"M'kay, I'm leaving!" Kyra called. "Be back in a bit!"

"Wait Kyra!" Shuichi said, rushing to the door. "We need the TV chords!"

"No you don't!" with that, she disappeared down the hallway.

Shuichi sighed. Now how was he supposed to see the end of that movie? Sure it was gross, but it was also engrossing. An ear-piercing scream suddenly rang out through the apartment and Shuichi ran back in the living room to see who it was. Sano was sitting casually on the couch watching the TV which was…..back on?

"How….?"

"I've been here plenty of times before, and those two have yanked out the chords on each other. I know where they keep the spares."

"Oh, OK," Shuichi sweat dropped as he sat himself next to Sano and only a few seconds later covered his eyes as a dart suddenly pierced a man's eye.

"Ouch," Sano said.

Once it was over Shuichi looked back up, still a little sick from the sight.

"No wonder Kyo hates needles," Shuichi said. Sano chuckled.

Hiro, Yuki, Suguru, and Mr. K were all casually walking down the sidewalk, each holding a drink and telling about any clues or encounters. Yuki had told him he ran into some guy with black hair and green eyes, Suguru had found nothing, and Mr. K was talking about Sano. Hiro was patiently waiting for his turn and took a few breaths and Mr. K finished.

"So did you find anything, Hiro?" Mr. K asked.

"Yeah," Hiro replied trying to look as calm as possible.

"What'd you find?" Suguru pressed, urging him to continue.

"Shuichi," they all froze just as Hiro expected they would.

"You mean you actually saw him?" Hiro nodded.

"Where?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know, I was lost at the time. But we were outside a huge building and…..," he paused.

"And?"

"I'm not sure, but…..he was with someone, I think."

"Who?" Yuki was speaking as though he could care less, but it was obvious to anyone who knew him he was interested.

"A young woman. About my age."

"You sure?" Suguru asked.

"Yeah, he was standing on the opposite side of her car and the two were talking. It looked like he was gonna go somewhere with her."

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"Hmm," Hiro tried to recall the girl, but she had faded from his memory.

She was there, he knew it, but he just couldn't remember. They continued walking, past a window shop for electronics, and it was only until they walked past it that Hiro stopped in his tracks and stepped a few feet back, peering into the window at the TVs they had stacked for display.

They were all on and they were all showing the image of that girl. The others came up behind him.

"Find someone you like, Hiro?" Mr. K asked jokingly.

"No!" Hiro snapped. "This is her! That girl I saw Shuichi with!" The four stared at the screen and Mr. K smiled.

"Well, this just became interesting," he said.

"How so?" Suguru asked, confused.

"This girl just so happens to be Kyra Choshi. She's a big hit actress who's currently becoming a singer," the American disappeared into the shop for a moment, apparently asking one of the workers something. They nodded and the TV volume turned up enough so they could hear it. Mr. K walked back out and all four listened.

'So tell us Ms. Choshi,' the reporter asked on the talk show. 'Are you excited about becoming a singer?'

'Very much so,' the girl's voice was calm and cool and a pretty smile was plastered on her face.

'So tell us, are you planning on becoming a singer full time and leave the acting world?'

'Oh. No. I plan on continuing my acting career.'

'And with all the fans you already have I'm sure your live concert will be a big hit.'

'Sure will! We've already sold all the tickets!' two others spoke up that they hadn't noticed before. One was a red head, the other was a blonde.

'Yes, and let's not forget the guitarist and keyboardist of the new group 'MASK'.'

'Josie Kishda!' the red head shouted.

'Terra Misu,' the blonde said.

'So tell us, what do think of the sudden disappearance of one of the top bands, BAD LUCK?'

Kyra seemed thoughtful for a moment and then smiled and spoke.

'You mean the one with Shuichi Shindou?'

'Yes.'

'Pink hair, bluish-violet eyes….not very tall.'

'Yes.'

'As a matter of fact, would you believe I saw him outside my apartment window?'

'Are you serious.'

'Indeed. As you know I live in a condo complex about half a mile away from that huge mall. Well, I was looking down and saw him running down the side walk, glancing around every now and then; then turned the corner and headed into the bath house a block away.'

'You don't say?'

'Indeed I do.'

They continued talking on the screen as three of the four had triumphant smiles on their faces.

"She just practically fed us her address," Suguru stated.

"Yup. Now all we have to do is figure out which apartment and which floor," Hiro added.

"Well, then, let's go," Mr. K finished and the three of them headed off.

Only Yuki remained there, staring at the TV in a cold expression, watching Kyra shake hands with the reporter before the show ended.

"What's with him?" Suguru asked.

Mr. K walked up and tapped Yuki's shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"She did practically feed us her address."

"What?" Hiro asked coming up.

"You heard me," Yuki said. "You said that you saw Shuichi with her. If that is true then she knows who he is and she most likely knows we're here looking for him, especially since she saw you chase after him."

"And just what are you implying? That she knew we were watching and told us where to find him?"

"That's exactly what I'm implying. There's more to this than meets the eye," Yuki walked off back to the building, the others close behind pondering his words. Indeed, Yuki was right. She did feed them her address. That's why she took a moment to ponder it.

"NO!" Josie screamed.

"YES!" Terra shouted back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N-,"

"Honestly, will you two give it a rest?" Kyra demanded. The two looked over at her, pausing in their struggle to pull the margarita out of each other's hands.

"Josie, we already have 6 bottles, we don't need anymore. Put it back," the actress continued examining a few boxes of food.

"No," Josie whined.

"Yes," Terra mimicked her as she pried the bottle out of the red head's grasp and put it back on the shelf.

"Stupid old hag," Josie mumbled under her breath. It didn't pass Terra's sense of hearing.

"What did you just call me?"

"I, uh," Josie stuttered in her words glancing around for a quick escape.

"Did you just call me...OLD!" Terra began fuming.

"Uh, no?"

"And 'HAG'!" The volcano's smokin' and the lava's brewin'.

"Um…..Kyra."

"What?" Kyra turned to see Terra looking about ready to erupt. She sighed and looked at Josie. "You just had to call her old didn't you?"

"She started it."

"Down Terra, or the both of you won't be coming in for dinner," the lava ceased its explosions and the smoke evaporated but ashes still remained in the air. (A/N: What?). She's calming down but still mad. (A/N: OH! ).

"I hate you both," Terra growled.

"Good, get to loathe and then we'll be on even grounds."

"You sound just like Sano."

"Really?"

"Really really."

"Oh, Kyra! Aren't you forgetting to ask Terra something?" Josie asked pulling a bag of chips off a shelf.

"That's right. What was it you were gonna ask me after we left the studio?" Kyra asked Terra.

"Oh, right. OK, here's the thing. You explained to me the whole Shuichi thing and how you two met on the train. What I don't get is why you said you purposely gave out your address on the interview!"

"About that, I already told you I don't agree with Shuichi hiding from them. It's not the best thing for him to do. So I was guessing that if they're looking for Shuichi then they'd probably have someone watching the TV and if luck came my way they were watching the show when I said that. ESPECIALLY since the BAD LUCK guitarist, Hiro, most likely saw me with Shu the other day."

"Ahh, I see. So that's why we're having this party. In case Shu goes back?" Kyra nodded.

"If he does leave, I'll have to admit I'll miss him," Josie added.

The other two nodded. Then Josie spoke again.

"Hey, Kyra?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens if crazed fans who were watching track down your address and stalk you and break in and stuff?"

"I move."

"Done," Yuki said as he rested his hands on top of his keyboard.

After about a half hour of searching he had finally found Kyra Choshi's exact address. Mr. K along with Hiro and Suguru were huddled around him peering at the screen with relief and victory displayed in their expressions.

"So when do we go?" Suguru asked.

"Um…..," Hiro wasn't quite sure.

They had her address, and it would've taken them longer to do it unless she said those little tidbits about her location.

"Tomorrow," Yuki said, standing up. He quickly shuffled them out of his room.

"Why tomorrow?" Suguru asked.

"It's late and I'm tired," without another word said he closed his door.

The three stood there, and then Mr. K gave a shrug and headed off toward his room as did the other two.

YAY! FINALLY! CHAP 9! Sorry, y'all. I've been lazy. But I promise I'll have the next couple of chapters up quicker. Oh, yeah, some romance in the next one too.

Well, I guess I'll give you a little insight:

Kyo/Shu

And

Let's see if you can guess the second pairing. If you do and it's not what you want. SORRY.


	10. Good Things

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation

A/N: YAY! 10th chapter. Anywayz, for those who would prefer Yuki/Shu, don't worry. It's a comin'. Not in this chap but in a later one.

Please, no flames

Chapter 10: Good Things

"WE'RE BACK!" Kyra shouted. Nobody heard her though; the TV was too loud.

The three girls covered their ears. If they pressed any harder their heads would probably have been pushed in. They walked out into the living room to see Shuichi, Kyo, and Sano all sitting on the couch. Kyo and Shuichi looked as though they were going to throw up and Sano's eyes were wide as he looked on at, apparently a different horror film.

Kyra shook her head and the three headed into the kitchen with their bags. They set them on the table and pulled out some margaritas along with other food. They began cooking when they heard someone scream and they all jumped.

"NO! DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!" it sounded like Shuichi.

The surprise wasn't the sudden shout out of nowhere, nope. It was more the fact they heard it over the TV. Only a few seconds later they heard a woman scream and then what sounded like flesh tearing. They cringed.

"This'll be the last time I invite Sano over," Kyra said. The other two nodded and she stared at them blankly.

"What?" they asked.

"You two heard me?"

"Ye…..ah," they went silent as they listened for the sound of the TV. It was on but they had turned it down. Sano walked in just then followed by Shuichi.

"Ah, finally decided to pry yourself away from the TV, eh?" Kyra asked.

"When did you get here?" Shuichi replied.

They all sweat dropped. 'I guess they smelled the food' Terra thought.

"While you were staring wide eyed at the television. I have to say Sano, I've never seen you look even a little scared at a horror movie," Sano simply waved off Kyra's comment and walked over to see what she was cooking.

"How old are you anyway, Sano?" Josie asked, cutting up some vegetables like one of those pro chefs on TV. Shuichi could only stare in wonder hoping that she wouldn't dismember her fingers.

"23," The man replied.

'Yuki's 23' Shuichi thought. He then shook his head. 'NO! I can't think about that!' he continued to stare at Josie cutting the vegetables.

Josie noticed this and handed him the knife. He looked up at her.

"Wanna have a try?" she smiled.

"Uh, sure," Shuichi took the knife from her and went to the other side of the counter. Josie stepped off to one side so he had plenty of room.

He then began cutting at an incredibly slow rate that would've earned a record. Josie sweat dropped.

"OK, wait a sec," Josie grabbed the hand that held the knife and repositioned the fingers.

"There, now try," she said. Shuichi found it was a lot easier to hold the knife now and he began to cut. That was easier too.

He began cutting faster and faster and faster until it looked as though he was going to break the sound barrier any minute. He began chopping the carrots into little pieces.

"Now that's an unnecessary slaughter of a carrot," Kyra said.

"OK, SHUICHI! THE CARROT'S CHOPPED UP ENOUGH!" Josie grabbed to boy's hand in mid air. Shuichi looked at her then down at the carrots. It was like a small pile of orange sand.

"Sorry," Shuichi said sweat dropping.

Josie took the knife and dumped out the carrots. Then she set a few more down and then handed Shuichi a peeler.

"You want to peel them?" Shuichi looked at her then smiled and nodded before he took it and began very carefully peeling the carrots. He was actually pretty good at it.

"There ya go!" Josie said.

Kyo entered the kitchen. He looked…..sick.

"You OK?" Shuichi asked. Kyo looked over at him.

"It was…..horrible," he said in almost a whisper.

"I told you we shouldn't watch the end of it, Kyo," Sano replied. Slowly, Kyo sat down in one of the chairs and looked like one of those pageant contestants you'd see, sitting up straight. Or that's how he was for a second before his head suddenly dropped like a rock against the table. They all stared.

"Kyo?" Terra asked.

"You OK?" Shuichi finished.

"I'll be in my room," came the reply as the athlete stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Good, I'd thought he'd never leave," Sano said, leaning against the counter. Kyra stared up at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"We took Kyo to the hospital for a check up earlier today," Shuichi started.

Kyra immediately stopped and listened, motioning for them to continue.

"And?" Josie asked as the awkward silence continued.

"It wasn't in his favor."

"What do you mean?" Kyra asked.

"He has three bruised ribs. BADLY bruised. And if he runs or does any other action that will put too much strain on his torso, those bruised ribs will become fractured ones and he won't be able to compete in the Olympics."

"I see," Kyra said, folding her arms and thinking.

Sano looked sympathetically at the girl.

"Don't worry too much. If you can keep him in the house or out of action for a few weeks he'll be able to run again."

"You're sure?" Josie asked.

Sano looked over at her.

"As sure as I can be," he replied.

"Well, Kyra's out most of the time and it'll be very difficult to keep an eye on him," Terra said from out of the blue.

"No, no it's-," Kyra began, but she was cut off by Josie.

"I agree. Kyo's reckless and stubborn and will surely do something stupid," Shuichi watched intently. He had a feeling these two were going somewhere.

"Indeed. Who knows what kind of trouble he would cause," Terra inputted.

"Just what are you two implying?" Kyra asked.

"Sano should stay till Kyo gets better," they said in unison. Kyra, Sano, and Shuichi all froze where they stood. (Well, actually, minus Shuichi. He was sitting )

"You're joking, right?" Kyra asked.

"No."

"But he has other patients to attend to!" Shuichi said.

"Nonsense, he's on holiday. He has plenty long enough left to keep an eye on our Kyo! The guy may be 21, but Kyra helps pay the rent to!" Josie said. They all sweat dropped.

"Josie, what does the rent have anything to do with this?" Kyra asked.

"Absolutely nothing. I just like to throw you guys off," she continued cutting.

Sano stood there, speechless. He half wanted to fall over from exasperation from these teens and yet they were right about keeping an eye on Kyo.

"Well, look's like you're staying, Sano," Sano looked over at Kyra, who looked back at him.

Sano shrugged and exited the kitchen, Shuichi followed. They heard a few noises like plastic then they heard Shuichi.

"No! NO WAY! We are NOT watching another horror movie! We've already watched FIVE!"

"You're just a big baby," Sano replied in a smooth tone. "Now let go."

"NO! Let's find another movie!" more sorting noises were heard with a(I can't say occasional because he said it every time) 'No' from Sano.

Finally they heard Shuichi declare a movie and heard Sano mumble an agreement. The three girls looked at each other, smiled, and continued their party food making.

Kyo felt something poking against his cheek and opened his eyes to see Shuichi poking him with a stick from where he got it, he did not know. He pretended to still be asleep in the hopes that the boy might stop and go away. But he just continued poking on and on and before he knew it, five minutes passed and the boy was still going. Sano was standing behind Shuichi, hands in his pockets, an emotionless expression plastered on his face.

And although Shuichi couldn't exactly tell what the man was feeling by just looking at his face, the doctor's next action gave it away.

"OW!" Kyo shouted as Sano very calmly took the stick from Shuichi and brought it down on Kyo's head as hard as he possibly could. Yep…..annoyance.

"You son of a-!"

"No need for name-calling, Kyo."

"I'll call you whatever I want! THAT HURT, JACKASS!"

"Well, then," Sano said, walking over to the window and throwing out the stick. "I guess next time you won't pretend you're asleep."

Kyo flushed. "Shut up and get out of my room."

"We would," Shuichi said, matter-of-factly. "If we could. But your sister locked us in here."

Kyo's eyes lowered and a vein protruded on his forehead.

"She what?"

BWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!

Kyo and Shuichi jumped out of their skin but Sano just turned very calmly towards the door.

"AGAIN WITH THE AIRHORN!" Kyo shouted, covering his ears as did Shuichi.

"Ahh, does my brother not like my instrument?" Kyra asked forming puppy dog eyes.

"NO, I DON'T!" Kyra gave a sad face, then sighed.

"OK, then. I guess you don't want my half and half margarita either," she closed the door. The three sat there for a few seconds then Kyo snapped back into reality.

"Now wait just a second!" He charged out the door.

Sano followed then Shuichi.

They heard music playing. It sounded a little strange.

/Brother bought a coconut, he bought it for a dime

His sister had another one, she paid it for a lime.

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up

She put the lime in the coconut, she drank them both up/

They went into the kitchen and found dishes of rather yummy looking food.

They were all in there, eating and joking and Kyo was apparently being picked on as veins popped all over his forehead and he blushed a few times.

Terra came up and handed them each a margarita. It had limes in it and the brim was salted.

"What's this?" Shuichi asked.

"Our half and half margarita!" Terra exclaimed.

"Half and half?"

"Yeah, half store bought, half home made!" Shuichi stared at it then drank it up. It was good!

He went over to the table and ate some of the food. It was delicious!

Kyra and Terra began singing to the strange song at that moment.

"And say, 'Doctor, ain't there nothing I can take,

I say, Doctor, to relieve this belly ache?

I say, Doctor, doctor, ain't there nothin' I can take,

I say, Doctor, dooooctor, to relieve this belly ache?'

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both together,

Put the lime in the coconut, then you feel better,

Put the lime in the coconut, drink them both up,

Put the lime in the coconut, and call me in the morning

Wooh wooh wooh wooh wooh!"

They continued singing until string came over their heads. It was a funny colored string and it clung to them. They ceased in their singing and began laughing and shielding themselves from the string as Josie entered the kitchen with two cans of silly string (don't you just love the stuff?).

Josie then started aiming at the others and stopped at one point, left, and returned with five cans of silly string and tossed one to each of them. They stared at her, utterly confused for a second. She looked at them shrugged, and then turned and got Sano right in his face. This time Shuichi could tell the doctor's emotions by his facial expressions. He was pissed.

He took his can and sprayed Josie right back in the face and the girl gave a humorous yelp before making spitting noises.

"Thoo got ith in my fouth!" she began wiping silly string off her tongue. She then held her mouth shut.

"I bith mi thung!"

Sano refused to stop however and Shuichi, dare I say it, stepped in and started spraying Sano as well. Sano turned his can toward Shuichi and the two began a close range battle. Terra, Kyo, and Kyra, who had not yet begun the war, all stared at each other. Then, unexpectedly, Kyo sprayed the two in their faces. They immediately retaliated.

So began the silly string wars. The cats eventually tried to catch the string in mid air. A few got tangled, a few were successful, and a few looked like they were putting on a ballet. The dogs also joined after a while. They occasionally got a hold of one of the cans and would play tug-o-war as both the dog and the human got sprayed until either one pried it out of the other's grasp, or it exploded.

There seemed to be an endless supply of silly string at first, but slowly the cans began to disappear until Josie had the last one. She sprayed a little on the others and Kyra came up.

"OK, you're done," she grabbed the can and pulled on it, pressing her shoulder against Josie's. Josie did the same.

"NO!" Josie yelled. The two began a struggle and Kyra eventually angled the can to face Josie and sprayed the girl.

Josie moved her head but did not give up until finally she pulled the can away from Kyra and began spraying Kyra while retreating to the door.

"Take this for ruining my hair!" she said, laughing. Her can began to run out.

"Oh, crap! I'm running out!" she shouted and retreated as the last of the string was sprayed.

As they looked around they saw cats tangled in the mess and the dogs just lying around covered in the string. Surprisingly enough, the food was untouched except a small portion of rolls.

"I'm going to go get this out of my hair," Kyra said, making her way toward her room.

She had every right to as well. They ganged up on her the majority of the time. Mainly because she told Sano he didn't have to involve himself even though he pretty much already had when he sprayed Josie. Terra was finishing getting all the silly string out of her hair and then shouted.

"Josie, where the hell did you get that stuff!"

"Oh, I wandered off from time to time! I have more stuff in my bag!" came the reply.

"What?" Terra exited the kitchen.

That left Kyo and Shuichi standing there. They looked at each other and their eyes locked for a moment before Kyo bent down and began picking up the silly string.

"Oh, I'll help," Shuichi said as he too began picking up the mess. They continued that way and threw the piles they collected in the trash. They then went around and picked up the cans.

"Did you find them all, Shuichi?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Shuichi replied. He looked around for any can he might've missed.

"Well, come on," Kyo motioned at the trash can.

"Oh, right," Shuichi began walking over when a can slipped out from underneath one of the dogs and, like a klutz, tripped right over it.

"Ah! Be careful!" Kyo moved to catch the boy as Shuichi stumbled and dropped all his cans.

He turned to see himself fly towards the floor and braced himself for impact. Well, the impact came, but not the one he had expected. He blinked as he came in contact with something with soft and warm. He looked up and found himself gazing into piercing amber eyes. The man had blonde hair and was looking a little concerned at him. Yuki? He blinked and squinted and looked again. This time he found soft green eyes, not really realizing the fact he was blushing.

"You OK?" Kyo asked in a soft voice as he held the boy in place. Shuichi realized where he was. Leaning against Kyo's chest.

He quickly moved away and Kyo blushed realizing that it probably wasn't a good idea to get that close after they had shared an unexpected kiss.

"S-sorry," Shuichi stuttered.

"It's fine," Kyo replied. They stood there silent for a moment before Josie and Kyra entered the kitchen.

"Are you guys OK? We heard a crash," Kyra said as Sano also entered. He looked down at Josie and sweat dropped.

"What are you holding?" he asked. Everyone except Kyra, who gave an uneasy smile, looked down at Josie's hands. The psycho 'if-I-find-something-cute-I'll-hug-it-to-death girl' was holding a flame thrower.

"I found it in the bathroom," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What the hell is a flame thrower doing in the bathroom?" Kyo asked.

"Hey! That's YOURS from when you were working on that bike in the garage! I didn't think Josie would find it if I hid it in the bathroom!" Kyra said defensively.

Kyo was about to say something before Terra entered holding another strange thing. Or rather things.

"Damn, Josie! How many of these did you buy?" the girl was holding at least nine cans of whipped cream. Josie stared at her pondering.

"Hmm…..enough," she said.

"You think?" she walked over to Kyo and Shuichi as did Kyra and Sano. Kyo, however, walked over to Josie to persuade her to return his flame thrower. Josie kept him at bay with the flame thrower's small flame.

"Look at all this," Terra said, showing the cans.

"It's not like we have any ice cream," Kyra said.

"No, I went through her bags. She's got three cartons."

They sweat dropped.

"Didn't she buy enough of the silly string?" Shuichi asked.

Terra looked at the cans she held, then at Shuichi, then at the cans, then at Shuichi, then she picked one of the cans and took off the cap and looked at Shuichi. Then she looked at Sano and sprayed him in the face. The doctor didn't move and his face was covered so Shuichi had no idea what he was going to do. The man didn't budge.

"All right, gimme it," Kyra said, taking hold of the can.

"No," Terra said, resisting the actress's orders. They pulled it back and forth till it slipped out of their hands and they both tried to catch it.

Kyra accidentally smacked it and it sailed toward Kyo and Josie.

POW

One minute Kyo was standing up looking confused at a smirking Josie, the next a can touched the flame, exploded, and the explosion knocked the man to the ground; his face and shirt covered in cream. Kyra covered her mouth and muffled a laugh but soon released on account of the fact that she couldn't breathe.

Josie dropped the flame thrower and Terra set down the cans and rushed over to Kyo, helping him up. The athlete could only mumble 'ow' as they tried to move him.

"Shuichi, come help," they shouted. Shuichi looked over at Kyra, who smiled and motioned for him to go, before dashing off to help support Kyo.

Kyra glanced up and Sano.

"I bet you're wishing you saw that," she said.

"I am," he said.

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up," she grabbed his arm and led him out of the kitchen.

Kyra turned the handle door but it was locked. She knocked on the door.

"Can't help you!" Josie called.

"Wait a sec, Kyra. I don't think Kyo wants you to see him," Terra said.

"Go away," replied Kyo. Apparently it was bad and Kyo did not want her to make fun of him.

"OK, we'll go into the kitchen," Kyra said, leading him back.

MEANWHILE, IN THE BATHROOM

"I am going to kill you both," Kyo said as they whipped the cream off his face.

"Which both? There are three of us and three possibilities," Josie said.

"Josie and Terra."

"OK. First hold still."

"OW! That stings damn you!"

"OH, quit being such a baby. Shuichi, get some ointments will you? His face looks really red," that wasn't the best think to say at the time as another vein appeared on Kyo's forehead.

MEANWHILE, IN THE KITCHEN

"I'm sorry," Kyra said as she began wiping the whipped cream off Sano's face, who was seated in a chair. "I guess this wasn't the best night for you."

"No," Sano said as Kyra wiped over his mouth and cheek. "It was…..fun."

Kyra stopped and stared.

"Fun, eh? Since when does the torturous doctor have fun?" Sano took the rag from her and began to wipe off his face. Kyra realized she'd said something wrong.

"Sorry," she said. Sano finished up and set the rag aside and leaned back in his chair. Kyra looked a little sad, a face that didn't suit her, and then Sano felt bad.

"I'm glad you came though," she said. Sano looked up at her; she smiled down at him. "I really am. All the things you've done for Kyo and for Shuichi. I know when you saw him you were surprised," Sano blinked and stared expressionless at the girl until something wet touched his finger.

He looked down and his face turned to that of surprise. It was a drop of water. He looked up and saw something he didn't expect to see….ever. Kyra…..was crying.

"But you treated him anyway. You took Kyo to the hospital and even though you didn't offer to stay here and watch out for him you agreed to anyway," she held one hand up to her face. "This must sound pretty stupid. I don't even know why I'm crying. But…..I really, truly am grateful Sano. I-," she was cut off.

She stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, before realizing that Sano had pressed their lips together and was holding her. She closed her eyes and a few tears fell before she wrapped her arms around him. The two of them stayed that way for a while.

MEANWHILE, IN THE BATHROOM 

"DAMN IT ALL, KYO! SIT STILL!"

"WELL I WOULD IF YOU WOULD STOP SQUIRTING THAT DAMN STUFF ALL OVER ME!"

"THAT WOULD BE THE POINT OF IT!"

"I DOUBT I NEED IT IN MY MOUTH, YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

"THAT DOES IT!"

Terra charged out of the bathroom, zipped past the kitchen and went up the stairs. They heard a door slam and all was silent.

"Oh, boy," Josie said. "Shuichi, will you finish up Kyo? I'll go get Terra," she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She walked down the hall and stopped as soon as she passed the kitchen, stepped back and looked in on the scene.

"Ahh," she said in a hushed voice. She snickered then made her way up the stairs to negotiate a peace treaty between a blonde woman and a black-haired man.

Kyo stared at the door before sighing. He then glanced in the mirror and examined his face. The redness had gone away, thank goodness.

Noticing something, he glanced over at Shuichi. The boy didn't look nervous nor was he care free or smiling. No he looked confused and thoughtful at the same time.

"Shuichi?" Kyo asked. Shuichi snapped out of his 'trance' and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to space out," Kyo sighed and blushed.

"Look, if that kiss I gave you is going to make you paranoid around me then-," Shuichi covered Kyo's lips with two fingers and leveled himself with Kyo. Then, in a swift movement, kissed the man. He stayed that way for a moment before he broke the kiss and looked at Kyo thoughtfully and unsure.

Kyo was blushing like a mad man. That was quite unexpected.

"I know," Shuichi began, glancing at the ground. "That I've lied and I never was quite sure about what I was doing. But….," he looked back up at Kyo. "But I've got to get over him. If I want to live here, I have to," tears began pouring down his cheek.

"Shuichi," Kyo said, sympathetically.

"I don't want to be hurt anymore. I can't…..I won't go back," Kyo looked sadly at the boy then reached out and wiped the tears off his face.

"Shuichi, it doesn't matter to me about why you've come here or if you no longer love your national lover. But I will always support you no matter what you choose," Shuichi continued crying and lowered his head, but Kyo forced it right back up and stared at the boy eye to eye.

"Always," he said. Shuichi leaned forward and began to cry on the man's chest. Kyo gave a soft smile and held him closely. Shuichi tilted his head and Kyo smiled down at him as the two kissed yet again.

"YAWN," Kyra gave a yawn as she stretched entering the kitchen. Josie and Terra were up cooking breakfast and the three men were already seated at the counter, waiting.

"Wow, I really slept in, huh?" she asked, adjusting her robe. Shuichi glanced at her pajamas. A plain white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of silk pajama pants that reached her knees decorated with microphones. Fascinating. (A/N: Not)

"Yeah, we thought you were dead, but Terra insisted you weren't," Josie said, setting out plates.

"What? Did you two become our maids overnight?"

"No, Kyra. You see, Terra got mad at Kyo and locked the extra room upstairs. Well, I went to try and calm her down, but she fell asleep trying to ignore me and I fell asleep at the door waiting for her to answer," they all sweat dropped. "So we went to bed early, woke up early and decided to make breakfast."

"Fascinating," Kyra said.

She was just about to take a seat when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kyo asked.

"I have no idea," Kyra said. She got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes?"

"Good morning, miss. Sorry to interrupt you. My name's K and these are my friends. Would Shuichi Shindou be here?"

YES! I DID IT! I UPDATED! HOORAH! HOORAH! Please R&R!

And for those of you who are curious, YES.

I did write it in a hurry.

(For those of you who are curious)


	11. All Good Things Must Come to an End

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation.

A/N: Here ya go! The long awaited chapter 11! Hope you enjoy.

Please, no flames

Chapter 11: All Good Things Must Come to an End

"Good morning, miss. Sorry to interrupt you. My name's K and these are my friends. Would Shuichi Shindou be here?" the man asked with a smile. He seemed very polite.

It was then that Kyra recognized him from the TV. She took hold of the moment and did what she did best. Act.

"Why, yes. He is. And who might you be?" K wasn't sure if she was pretending as if she didn't know him or not.

After all, she was an actress. He decided she didn't since she came right up and said Shuichi was here.

"Can you get him?" another man asked. Kyra looked over at him and immediately identified him as Yuki Eiri, Shuichi's lover, as it were.

"Who are you?" she asked, seemingly confused as to what they wanted with Shuichi.

"My name is Mr. K, I'm Shuichi's manager. This is Hiro, Suguru, and Yuki."

"Oh, alright. One moment," Kyra said. She was just about to withdraw when Josie and Terra came up behind her.

"Who is it, Slim?" Josie asked.

The two looked at the four men, who stared back.

"They're looking for Shu," Kyra replied. She then called into the apartment. "Hey, gnome!"

Shuichi answered.

…..well, sort of.

"I AM NOT A GNOME!"

"Troll, then! Come here!"

"What?" Shuichi walked up, apparently aggravated. His eyes were closed so he didn't see who was waiting for him.

Kyra braced herself for the next reaction.

Shuichi walked past them

And opened his eyes

And froze.

He found himself staring straight into auburn eyes that so many said could kill a man. He stayed that way for a moment before he began to slowly retreat back into the house. But he was stopped by a hand on his back. It was kept hidden but he knew it was Kyra's. She was keeping him at the door.

All sorts of thoughts started swarming through his head. Did Kyra plan this? Did she call them over to face him? No, she would never do that! …..would she?

"Who is it?" Kyo said as he and Sano walked up to the door.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Yuki. Didn't he run into this guy before? He thought of something. And didn't he lie? Oh, boy.

Yuki was infuriated at the sight of Kyo. The bastard had lied to him! He suppressed his anger, not really wanting to make a scene. On the other hand, K was surprised to see that man, Sano, again. So this guy was involved as well, eh?

"Y-Yuki…..," Shuichi mumbled.

This time it was Kyo's turn to freeze. Yuki? The same Yuki that was Shuichi's lover? He stared intently now at Yuki. His gaze was averted when a young man with long brown hair stepped forward and grasped Shuichi's shoulders.

"What are you doing! Are you OK!"

Shuichi was still in shock and somewhat confused. Did they come all the way out here to find him? To apologize even?

Kyra watched on as the scene rolled out. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but if Shuichi was to stay with them he had to settle this matter first. Playing many roles in her acting career she was sure that Shuichi was pondering if the people he thought no longer cared about him were really worried about him. She just prayed that they would say the right thing.

Suguru then stepped forward. "Glad to see you're in good health. We were worried about you," Shuichi looked as though he was about to speak. "Now come on. We have a concert tomorrow."

Of course they wouldn't say the right thing. That would be the sensible thing to do. Kyra was thinking in her head.

Shuichi felt hot anger and shoved Hiro away from him.

"So that's why you came to get me? For that stupid concert? Well forget it! I'm not coming! I'm-,"

"You are coming,"Yuki snapped. Shuichi went quiet and looked at him. Yuki suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. "Right now."

"NO!" Shuichi said as he desperately tried to pry Yuki's hand off his wrist. Seeing how Yuki was too strong, another hand did it for him.

Shuichi was about to cry for some reason he wasn't sure of, when a hand clenched tight on Yuki's wrist and then pried his hand off Shuichi's. Yuki snapped his head, stunned, in the direction of who did that.

"Bastard," he mumbled to Kyo as the man stood there, glaring at Yuki in an equally cold stare.

"If he doesn't want to go, he's not going to," was all Kyo said before releasing Yuki's wrist.

Yuki clenched his fists tight, seeing as that was all he could do to not strike the boy. Kyo realized this and flexed his body, ready for any sudden impact.

"I knew you were lying," Yuki said in ice cold tone. One so full of malice and anger that Kyo had never heard before. But he held his ground.

"Did you now? Could've fooled me."

"Knock it off, Kyo," everyone looked over at Kyra who was glaring at her brother. "This is not worth a fight, and you should know that. One hit could be fatal."

Kyo was baffled for a moment, then he remembered. His ribs. He knew in a fight he could probably win, but then again, this guy looked just as strong with just as good as reflexes and one hit from him could indeed cost him. He relaxed his body and retreated to leaning against the wall. Kyra then faced Yuki, who looked straight back at her.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" K asked.

Kyra looked over at him, then thought about when she described her address, and smiled. Shuichi had no idea what they were talking about.

"Please, come in," she said, motioning for the others to move aside.

The four men were baffled and Shuichi looked shocked at Kyra's statement. He grew angry at her, then his anger suddenly subsided.

'That's right,' he thought. 'She wants me to face them, so I won't have to hide anymore. So I can live here with her and Kyo.' He then glanced at the four who were now entering. 'So she did invite them!'

Kyra led them to the living room where they all silently stood, not bothering to sit down.

"AAAHHHH!" Josie suddenly screamed. Everyone (except Sano, of course) jumped and looked over at her.

"What is the matter with you?" Terra asked.

Josie was madly scratching her head like a psycho.

"Do you have a bad itch, or something?" Kyra asked.

"NO, SLIM! I just KNOW I'm forgetting something!" as if on cue the fire alarm went off and so did a 'duh' alarm in Terra and Josie's heads.

"THE FOOD!" They shouted in unison, dashing off into kitchen. Kyra sighed and went over to the alarm, opened the lid to the battery hatch, and removed the batteries. The alarm immediately went silent.

She turned and faced the others, but no one dared to speak. It remained that way for about 5 minutes of everyone just exchanging glances. Then, in quite a bold manner, Sano spoke his mind.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen," they all looked in his direction, most of them stunned.

"How's that?" Hiro demanded.

"You've come all this way looking for Shuichi even though it was probably most likely your fault he left in the first place. Now you've finally found him and have a chance to confront each other and you're all acting like a bunch of school children. If you have something to say, say it. Don't waste time standing there like a bunch of idiots."

Now everyone, including Kyra, was absolutely shocked at the fact that Sano came right out and said that. Even Terra and Josie had come out to confirm that it was Sano speaking. In a tight situation such as this, what he just said probably would've got someone punched. But I guess no one expected anyone to say that, so they were all too stunned.

Only one person was not surprised at Sano's comment, and that was K. He liked the way this guy thought.

"I agree," K said aloud. Now everyone looked over at him. "Time is precious, so let's do what we came here to do."

He walked up to Shuichi, removed his sunglasses, and stared eye to eye with the boy.

"Are you coming back, Shuichi?" Shuichi didn't know what to say. There was a different way to handle every person, and he didn't quite figure out how to handle Mr. K unless you count saying 'yes' whenever the man pulled out his gun.

"You do realize that if you stay, you will be dropped from BAD LUCK and your title as a pop singer will be stripped from you?" Shuichi completely forgot about his career!

K was right in saying that if he did choose to say here, his singing career, what he worked so hard to achieve, would die on a sheet of paper. He didn't want to lose his career, but he didn't want to go back with them either! What was he going to do?

He needed to think of an answer and quick. Otherwise this might escalate into a catastrophic problem that would cause great confusion and aggravation in everyone.

"Well?" K pressed. He needed an answer to put an end to all this, and fast.

Yes or no? Shuichi couldn't decide!

The others stared on, waiting on Shu's decision.

Go or stay?

Yuki stared intently at the boy.

My career or new home?

He stared up at everyone, and his eyes landed on Yuki.

I've decided.

Yuki closed his eyes and sighed. Quickly, before Shuichi could answer, he walked past everyone and out the door. He knew what Shuichi was about to say, and he didn't want to hear it.

The others stared baffled as they watched him leave, before it hit all of them that he already knew the answer. K caught on, nodded, and put his sunglasses back over his eyes.

"So be it," he then walked out the door, Hiro and Suguru following close behind. Shuichi stood there, his eyes shadowed. He was feeling so many different things, he didn't know how he truly felt. Kyra shuffled him off into her room and said she'd bring him some breakfast, but for now he needed to rest. He thanked her and she left.

After a few moments of 'sorting his feelings' he finally found the strongest one

And he cried.

K drove them back to their hotel in the car he rented and they had all retreated to their rooms to pack their stuff. Yuki locked his door to make sure no one would come in. He began packing his things. First his laptop, then his clothes. When he bent down to put his clothes in his bag, something dropped out of his jacket pocket.

He picked it up. It was his lighter. The one with the picture of him and Shuichi.

His hand trembled and his eyes blurred. Then in hot anger he tossed it to another part of the room and forcefully sat down at his desk, making a pounding sound when his arms hit the table. He lifted one arm against his forehead and glanced down and his clenched fist being dotted with tears.

K folded his arms as he lifted himself from leaning against Yuki's door. Things were going to be so very different now. He sighed and was about to go back to his room when he saw a maid come up and knock on his door. He walked over to her.

"Yes?" he asked. The woman glanced over at him.

"I'm looking for a Mr. K," she said.

"I'm him."

"Oh, sorry, sir. You have a phone call at the desk."

"Really?" the maid nodded and led him downstairs.

Once they reached the desk she picked up the phone and handed it to him.

"Hello?" K said. His eyes widened in surprise at the sound of the voice on the other line.

"It's you!"

Half an hour later and Shuichi was still crying when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly wiped his tears away, but his reddened eyes would give him away.

"Come in," he said in a croaked voice.

Kyra entered with a tray.

"Hey," she said. She went over and sat on the bed with him. "You OK?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kyra sighed and shook her head. For some reason this was aggravating her.

"Maybe because you have wet streaks down your face, your eyes are sorely red and bloated, and it took about every muscle in your body and nerve in your head to force those words out."

"What does it matter? What's done is done."

They sat that way for a moment before Kyra took a deep breath and dared to ask a question.

"Shuichi, I have to ask you. Were you going to say no because you truly wanted to stay here or you were being overpowered toward your anger at them?"

Shuichi froze and he thought about the question. So many things were going through his mind! Had he really wanted to stay here? Or was he just angry?

"I wanted to stay here."

"So that was your decision, no questions asked?"

He nodded.

"Then why are you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Kyra had never seen the boy so stubborn.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

"I can live just fine without him," she concluded he was talking about Yuki.

"Alright," she said, handing him his tray. "I'll drop it," she gave him a quick hug and left the room.

OK, that's the end. Sorry its so short. I was going to write some more but I lost my train of thought, so this is all you get. Oh, and I know I promised to post more often, but I guess I failed miserably at that. Oh, well. JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Interesting thing is I haven't even posted this yet and already I got an email from someone that is pissed that I didn't say who called K. Sounded like one of my friends. Come to think of it, I did have one come over. That means…..they were in my files! Oh, I'll get 'em.


	12. Shakespeare Can Burn In Hell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation.

A/N: Well, here's the long awaited chapter 12! Hope you enjoy.

Please, no flames

Chapter 12: Shakespeare Can Burn In Hell

-------------------------------------------------

"A ticket?" K asked.

"Yes. For the 11 O' clock train today."

"Why don't you go get it?"

"Well, I can't really leave if you know what I mean."

"I see. Fine, I'll get one."

"Thank you. I already told you where to meet me at 8, so I better go now."

"One quick question, though."

"Yes?"

"The ticket…..do you want it for-,"

"Shuichi? Sure do! But shhh. It's a secret."

"But what if-,"

"Well, I got to go! Buh-bye now!"

"Wait!"

Beep beep beep…..

K hung up the phone and sighed.

"All right," he said to himself, heading back up to his room. "I trust you."

- -

"Hey guys," Kyra said putting down her chop sticks. Everyone was seated at the table having lunch.

"Yeah, what is it Slim?" Josie asked.

"Isn't there a carnival today?"

"Yeah."

"Good, get your shoes on."

"What!" they all looked up at her in surprise.

"But we're eating!" Kyo said.

"There's food at the carnival."

"But tons of people will be in line by now. We would have to have tickets to get through without waiting in line forever," Josie tried.

"Way ahead of you," Kyra pulled out six tickets.

"You're a sneaky little devil," Terra said.

"Well, what about Kyo's injury?" Shuichi asked.

"He'll live."

"And if he doesn't?"

"His loss, not mine."

Kyo looked up at her and glared.

"Well, what if the tickets for the rides cost too much?"

"I already bought sixty, how many more do we need?"

"You ARE a sneaky devil!"

"Yap, yap, yap. Come on, let's go!"

- -

"Wow," Kyo and Shuichi stared blankly at the carnival.

"It's almost as big as the mall," Shuichi said.

The three girls glanced back at them.

"Boys," they said entering, Sano following. Shuichi looked over, nudged Kyo, and the two went into the carnival.

There were so many rides, they didn't know which one to go on.

"Which one should we go on first?" Terra said.

Josie looked around and finally spotted her love. A gigantic rollercoaster with tons of turns and loops.

"I found one!" she pointed at it.

"Hell yeah!" Terra shouted as she and Josie grabbed 20 tickets from Kyra and headed off toward the line.

"Hey! Meet back here in two hours, OK!" Kyra shouted.

"OK!" the two replied.

The four stood there for a few seconds as they watched the two walk up, gave the man their tickets, and buckled into a car.

"How long do you think those tickets will last?" Kyo asked as the rollercoaster started.

"Well, knowing how many rides those two like to go on, I'd say half and hour," was Kyra's reply.

Kyo sweat dropped.

"And what are you gonna do when they run out of tickets?"

"Nothing, they can get their own."

"They didn't bring any money!"

"No. But they do have the little bag of money I stuffed in Terra's coat pocket."

This time all three men sweat dropped.

"How the hell did you get money into that girl's pocket? She's extremely sensitive to touch!"

"Why, the same way I put the bag of money in YOUR coat pocket, sweetums!"

Kyo raised one eyebrow before digging into both his pockets. He felt something in his right pocket and pulled it out. A bag of money.

"How the hell-," he paused when he noticed Kyra and Shuichi were gone.

"Meet back here in one hour and we'll trade our riding partners!" Kyra shouted from a distance where she was shoving Shuichi into a mirror house.

"Hey, but wait a sec!" Kyo protested.

"Bet hurry! The clock's a ticken'! Tick tock! Tick tock!" and with that the two disappeared into the mirror house.

Kyo turned and faced Sano with a glare. Sano matched it and the two stood that way for a while.

"I still hate you, you damn, lying, patient tormenter."

"I take it you're referring to the shot?"

"…..damn liar."

"S & S excuse for an athlete."

"S & S?"

"Short and Shitty," Sano, who was holding the twenty tickets Kyra had given him, began walking away, leaving a pissed off Kyo.

"Damn you! I'm not short or shitty!" he chased after Sano and the two ended up on Kyo's choice.

The hammer.

- -

"Honestly, Shuichi. I don't know how you do it."

"Would you leave me alone!"

"You've got to be the worst swimmer in the world from what I can presume from that little example."

"It was an accident!"

"A very sad accident, if you know what I mean."

"I just forgot to pull it out is all!"

"You nearly drowned diving for apples! All you do is put your head in the water!"

"Leave me alone," Shuichi came out of the bathroom in a somewhat dry t-shirt.

"Looks fine," Kyra said, handing him an apple. Shuichi put his hand up.

"No thanks," he said. Kyra had to smile. Then a thought crossed her mind and she glanced at her watch.

"Woah! We better head back, gnome. It's almost an hour after we split up."

"Fine by me," Shuichi said, walking ahead of Kyra. Kyra looked at him wondering what his problem was. She figured it out in a matter of seconds.

"Oh come on, gnome! It's not like I meant to push you out! The door just swung open!"

- -

"Hey," Kyo looked up to see Shuichi and Kyra standing over him.

He sat up from his laying position on the bench and stood. Kyra looked around.

"Where's Sano?"

"Getting some food. Here," he handed Kyra the biggest stuff tiger Shuichi had ever seen.

"Did you get this for me?" Kyra asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't get all hug-," Kyra glomped him before he could finish.

"Thanks Kyo!" she said. Kyo turned his head and blushed.

Shuichi laughed a bit but then stopped when he looked at Kyo's face. It looked just like Yuki when he blushed. Shuichi began to feel sad as he remembered the encounter with Yuki but soon hit himself in the head. 'No! NO! Don't think about it Shuichi! Don't ruin today!'

He then felt something cold touch his head. He looked up and saw Sano holding a soda can to his head.

"If you're trying to get rid of a head ache, punching yourself till everything goes black won't help," he said, handing Shuichi a soda and a box of strawberry pocky.

"Thanks," Shuichi said, taking them.

"Hey, we're switching. So you're with Kyo now!" Kyra said, patting him on the back.

"Sano! Don't go on the Ferris wheel!" Shuichi shouted after the two.

"For the last time! It was an accident!" came Kyra's reply.

Shuichi ignored her and he and Kyo began to head off in the other direction.

"Why not the Ferris wheel?" Kyo asked.

"Because she pushed me out of it when we were nearly to the top."

Kyo stopped and sweat dropped as Shuichi walked toward a safer ride; a boat ride.

- -

"I don't think so," Sano said.

"Why not?" Kyra complained.

"Because I don't trust you."

"Liar. You're afraid of heights aren't you?"

"Please. You're the one I had to save from heights last year when you couldn't get down from the tree in the zoo."

"Well if that damn monkey didn't steal my cell phone, I wouldn't have had to climb a tree!"

"So why didn't you get someone to do it for you?"

"Wasn't thinking of it at the time. Now, come on!" she shoved Sano forward in the line and put a ticket in his hand.

The man in the front took it and opened the door as the two went into the hammer.

"You're a evil, plotting, sneak devil," Sano stated as he strapped himself in and the ride started.

"How many times are you guys gonna tell me that today?"

"One question."

"Shoot."

"Why in the hell is that huge tiger with us and strapped in?"

"Well, I couldn't leave him anywhere safe 'cause the guy at the front wouldn't hold him for me, so I gave him tickets for the tiger."

Sano sweat dropped.

- -

"A mile."

BANG!

"A half a mile."

BANG!

"One third of a mile."

BANG!

"A meter."

BANG!

"A yard."

BANG!

"A foot."

BANG!

"A foot in the opposite direction. Dang Shu, you suck at shooting galleries!"

"It's not my fault! And besides, I wasn't a mile off!"

"Yeah, your right. It was more like three miles."

"Not true!...hey, what happened to the guy at the counter?"

"Oh, you mean him?" Kyo pointed down at the counter man laying on the ground, surrounded by pellets, and covered in bruises.

"Maybe we should go," Shuichi said setting down the gun.

"Yeah, let's."

The two quickly jogged away as people began crowding around the now trashed tent and the injured man.

- -

Kyra and Sano headed back to the meeting place where the others were already waiting.

"What took you so long?" Josie asked, devouring a stick of cotton candy.

Kyra blushed and turned the other way, covering her head with the tiger. The others looked at her puzzled. Josie then gave an evil smirk.

"You two weren't making out, were you?"

Kyra seemed to shrink but Sano simply sighed.

"Yeah, for about half an hour in the Ferris wheel," Sano said.

The others immediately drew back to the opposite side of the bench.

"You're joking, right?" Kyo asked, a little unsure.

"Yes, I am," the others gave a sigh of relief.

"So, what did take you so long?" Shuichi asked.

Kyra shrank lower to the ground and seemed to become the tiger. The others kind of sweat dropped at this.

"She pushed me out of the Ferris wheel," was all Sano said.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ON IT!" Shuichi shouted.

"Yes, well, you didn't tell me you were pushed out of it so I just thought you were being your normal stupid self."

"So what happened?" Terra asked.

"I was trying to move her tiger and so was she and when we began to go down. I was about to take the thing from her, but she shoved me away and I fell out the door where I hung on to the wheel for fifteen minutes until the idiot working the controls finally let it stop at the bottom long enough for me to get off."

They all looked at Kyra with eyes half lowered, but the girl seemed to have become one with the ground. Then they heard a snicker. Listening, they followed the found of the chuckling and found it was coming from Kyo. The man's face was red and he looked about ready to explode. And low and behold, he DID explode! …..with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WOULD'VE GIVEN ANYTHING TO SEE THAT! Hee hee hee-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! SANO HANGING HELPLESS ON AN OVERSIZED MERRY-GO-ROUND!" Kyo continued laughing but Sano kept a straight expression.

"You want another shot?" Kyo immediately shut up.

A beeping sound went off and they all looked over at Kyra who had emerged from the ground looked at her watch which was going off.

"OH! I'm sorry guys! I have to go somewhere real quick! But don't worry, I'll be right back! Here," she handed Kyo five tickets.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Tickets for a drive-in theatre. I'll meet you guys there in a little while. OK? OK. Bye!" she ran off, tiger in hand.

The others stood there, watching her run off.

"O…..K," Kyo said. "Let's go."

"OK."

"Coming."

"I wonder what movie it is?"

"Hurry, before it starts."

- -

Yuki and the others arrived at the train station with ten minutes to spare. They set down their bags and sat on a nearby bench. A few seconds later a beeping sound went off and they looked over at K who was checking his watch.

"What's with the alarm?" Hiro asked.

"Not a clue. Hold on a sec, I'll be right back," he stood up.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Suguru asked.

"Bathroom," and with that K walked off.

Suguru shrugged and sat back down. Yuki stared off after the man. He had a feeling he wasn't going to the bathroom. But, he shrugged it off and waited for the train.

- - -

K looked around near a couple of pay phones when someone tapped him on his shoulder. He turned and stared into piercing green eyes.

"Hey," he said.

"What's up?" Kyra replied with a cheerful smile.

"Not a minute too soon. Here you go," K handed the girl a train ticket.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you getting the ticket, Mr,"

"K. But you can leave out the mister."

"OK, K. Well, I'll be seeing you around!" she began to run off when K called to her.

"Ms. Choshi!" Kyra stopped her ascent up the stairs and faced him.

"Thank you. For everything you've done."

Kyra blinked, then gave a warm smile that K had never seen before.

"You're very welcome! Bye now!" she waved and disappeared within the crowd.

K continued to stand there, until he heard a horn and looked to find his train had arrived. He quickly rejoined the 3 men and they all climbed on the train.

"This sucked," Hiro said, throwing his bags on the overhead rack once they were inside his compartment.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Suguru asked as they situated themselves.

"Oh, I have a feeling everything will work out fine," K sat down next to Yuki, who was leaning against the window.

"How so?" Hiro asked.

"I don't know. But I guess when Shuichi was bidding us farewell, he left out a part. He'll be back tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's just like what Juliet said to Romeo when they parted that sweet night. 'Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow'."

Hiro and Suguru sweat dropped as K actually acted out the part.

'He actually memorized that?' Suguru thought.

K smiled and leaned back in his seat. Yuki, who was watching him, averted his gaze back out the window and frowned.

'Shakespeare can burn in hell.'

Wellps, that's chapter 12! JEEZ, I SUCK AT PROMISES! I TOLD YOU I'D UPDATE BUT HERE WE HAVE A CHAPTER A MONTH AFTER THE PREVIOUS ONE! WHY DIED I NOT FROM WOMB? j/k

PLEASE R&R!


	13. Never Forget

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gravitation.

A/N: And so I give thee CHAPTER 13! Not much of an author's note.

Oh well.

Please, no flames

Chapter 13: Never Forget

-----------------------------------

"I'm back!" everyone looked over as Kyra came running up.

"What took you so long?" Kyo asked.

"You mean besides the fact that you guys are about a hundred feet from where I left you without leaving a note?"

"We didn't know where you were."

"I was only gone for an hour."

"Where? The bathroom?"

"No!"

"Then where?" Kyo was getting curious. Where had his sister gone?

"Who cares! Come on you guys! The fire works are starting!" Terra pulled them over to a hill where dozens of people were sitting to watch the fireworks.

Too many, in fact. It was crowded.

"This stinks," Kyo said, crammed between Shuichi and Kyra.

"No joke, Kyo! When you'd last take a bath!" Kyra shouted.

"Last night. And it was a shower."

"I've got an idea!" Josie pointed over to the Ferris wheel. "Let's watch it from there!"

"Yeah!" Terra said as they all got up and hurried over to the Ferris wheel.

The ride was open but no one was in line. They didn't take any time to hurry.

"You're a lucky group," said an elderly man who was working the ride. "The rides are ten minutes longer when the fireworks start."

"Really?" Kyra asked.

The man nodded.

Kyra then shoved the rest of her tickets into the man's hands.

"That should be good for about five rides," the others did the same and the man chuckled.

"OK. Three to a car! Hurry now!" he shouted.

Kyra elbowed Sano hard in his side. The doctor glared at her. "What?"

"Don't call an old man an idiot," she whispered to him. Sano couldn't _believe_ he was attracted to her.

The girls went in one car, the guys in another. The ride started and so did the big fireworks.

"Wow," was all Kyra could say. She remembered when she and Kyo came to a similar carnival and did this exact same thing.

She frowned just then. How long had it been since she and Kyo were together? Since they went their separate ways for their careers they hadn't done this. She looked over at the vacant seat next to her and envisioned Kyo sitting there, smiling with her while watching the fireworks. She glanced over at Terra and Josie, who practically had their faces shoved against the window. A determined look swept her face and she smirked.

Little did she know Kyo was thinking the same thing. Shuichi was next to him staring out the window. And Sano was sitting on the other side with a genuine smile. Kyo couldn't help but smile too. However, his expression was that of a baffled one when the ride suddenly jerked to a halt. They all then felt the car moving backwards.

Suddenly the door opened and Kyra came in.

"We're switchin' gnome!" she said, moving so Shuichi could get out. Shuichi shrugged and left the car and Kyra went and sat with Kyo.

He looked down at her, confused somewhat. And in return he got the happiest smile she'd ever given him. They both looked out the window and smiled. She glanced over at Sano who was smiling at the two. She'd never seen him give a smile like that, but was happy he did.

As the time went on they each kept switching cars until other people started coming, wanting to get on. They finally got off and Terra suggested they go get something to eat. She and Josie seemed to swarm around him, Kyo noticed. As if he was going somewhere. He was just about to follow when a hand grabbed his. He turned to see Kyra, motioning for him to come with her. He glanced at the others, then back at Kyra, then sighed and went with her.

-

The night went on until it was about 10:30 and Kyra had disappeared numerous times, even went back to the apartment before coming back. As a joke, Terra and Josie tricked Kyo on going in the Tunnel of Love with them while Kyra was gone. They didn't doing anything, but Kyo came out soaked from numerous attempts to get off the ride.

Finally it was time to go home and everyone was piling into…..Sano's car?

"Shuichi!" Shuichi turned to Kyra who was near her car. "Come on, you're coming with me!"

It was so confusing, but Shuichi did as she said and climbed into the front seat. Kyra got behind the wheel and started up the car, then drove off.

"Where are we going?" Shuichi asked.

"You'll see," Kyra said.

It took a while, but Shuichi kept thinking about the past couple of hours and he recognized the path he was going.

"Kyra, what's going on?" Shuichi said.

Kyra looked over at him and sighed.

"I think you know, Shu."

"No….you're taking me to….."

"The train station."

"NO! I said I wasn't going back!" Shuichi tried desperately to open the car door, but it was locked.

"Shuichi, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself!" Kyra shouted as she tried to drive and keep Shuichi from breaking the door.

"NO! You're a liar! You said I could stay! YOU SAID I COULD STAY!" Shuichi was going hysterical.

Kyra had enough, and without taking her eyes off the road, reached over and slapped Shuichi across the face. Shuichi froze and Kyra was trying to relax from almost going off the road a few times.

"Shuichi?" Kyra asked as the boy went quiet.

"I…..I don't need him. I don't want to go back."

"My God, Shuichi! Open your eyes and look around you! You're miserable and you know it!"

"I am not."

"Shu, I know your upset about what happened between you guys, but come on, gnome! Do you honestly think that doing this simply to make Yuki miserable because he hurt your feelings will solve anything?"

Shuichi's eyes widened. That was why he was doing this, wasn't it? All over a stupid argument.

"You say you can live without him, but do you honestly believe that? 'Cause I don't think you do. So take your ticket out of my purse, will you?"

Shuichi didn't move for a second, but took a deep breath and reached over to her purse. But before he could grab it, she reached in and took it out, and held it up to him. Almost at the exact same time, the car stopped. Looking out the window, Shuichi stared at the train station. He looked back at Kyra.

"Don't take it if you don't mean it."

Shuichi closed his eyes, and took it from her hand.

Kyra forced a smile. Truth be told, she didn't want the gnome to go. None of them did, actually. But anything was better than to see him suffer.

"So," Shuichi said, exiting the car. Kyra looked up at him. "You're coming to my concert tomorrow, right?"

Kyra didn't have to force a smile this time. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Closing the door, Shuichi heard the trunk pop, and walked over to see his bags. He took them out, walked up the stairs of the station and looked back at the car. Through the window, he could see Kyra waving. He waved back, then turned on his heel, and headed into the station.

-

It was 11:05 when the train left the station. Staring out the window of the compartment, Shuichi could see the lights from the carnival. He sighed and leaned his head against the window, wondering if Hiro and the others would let him back. His thoughts drifted away as he fell asleep against the window.

-

Shuichi stirred, squinting his eyes. He opened them, staring straight into an unusually bright sun.

"Ah!" it was just like the last time he woke up on a train, only the sun really hurt his eyes this time.

He moved around, trying to rub the blurs out of his eyes. In the process, he felt his knee bump up against something cold and smooth. He stopped and opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to come back. When it did, what he saw was not quite what he expected. It was a tray sitting on the small fold-out table.

On it was a cup of coffee, bagels, and hot cereal. A vision of Kyra handing him this exact meal came to mind. Curiosity overwhelming him, he opened the door to his compartment and looked around, but he didn't see anything. He closed the door and looked back at the tray, when suddenly he noticed something. A folded piece of paper was held down by the bowl.

Lifting the bowl of hot cereal, he picked up the paper. On one side was a little note. It read:

'Sorry. Everything else was devoured and I remembered you were still asleep. We've got a lot of hungry people on this train.'

"Kyra," Shuichi smiled. He unfolded the paper and read what was written.

'Hey, gnome!

That's right, it's me! Well, I guess I just wanted to properly thank you for everything you've done for us. We had a great time knowing you and we'll miss you a lot. sniff Oh, and thanks for opening Kyo up! That guy hasn't been on a date for 3 years. Even if you did make him a homosexual.

We'll really miss you. Oh, and we also felt compelled to part with a few things as going away presents. (Check your blue bag)

Never forget us,

Love,

Kyra KyoJOSIE! TerraSano (without the love part. More like 'Sincerely')

Shuichi chuckled at Sano's comment. Each of them signed it, Josie seeming the most enthusiastic. Shuichi then froze as he skimmed the letter again. How did Kyra know he and Kyo…..he shook the thought from his head. It didn't matter. Then, folding the paper back up, he put it in his pocket and took his bag down from the overhead shelf.

Opening it, he shook his head. Inside was a few cans of silly string, whipped cream, and…..he saw a box and pulled it out. Chocolate ice cream. There was a sticky note on it that read 'Where the whipped cream really belongs. Love ya!

Josie'

Shuichi put the ice cream back in his back and pulled out a can of silly string. Doing this made his bag start to fall. He grabbed it when it was on its side, and a brown leather book fell out. Confused, Shuichi reached down and picked it up. There was another sticky note on this that read:

"Don't worry who took 'em, just enjoy 'em!"

Now he was really puzzled. He opened the book and was greeted by half a dozen pictures on the first page. One was of him being attacked by the animals.

"When did she…..," Shuichi paused. She was taking pictures instead of rescuing him from those monsters!

He skimmed the next nine pictures. Him being attacked, him being attacked, him being attacked, Kyra and Kyo flexing. Kyra having somewhat bigger muscles than he thought. Her arm looked like Kyo's when the man was relaxing, and that's saying something. Kyo however, looked like a pro wrestler. His muscles when he flexed were bigger that Sano's, and that's saying A LOT! He continued. Him being attacked, him being attacked, Josie and Terra with whipped cream moustaches, him being attacked, and him being attacked. Lovely.

The rest were pictures of things Shuichi remembered, like at Kyra's work. There were a few pictures of them rehearsing, and there were even some of…..him and Kyo at the mall. 'So that's how she knew Kyo didn't ask for directions!' Shuichi thought. She is a sneaky little devil!

What surprised him, though, were the pictures of the silly string war as well as the whipped cream war. 'Who in the hell took these?'. His questions were answered when he noticed that Terra or Josie were missing in each picture. He skimmed through some more. He found pictures of him and Kyra crying, surrounded by mounds of tissues. Must've been when they watched that one movie.

He went through more. One picture caught his eye, and he flipped back to it. It was a picture of all the animals shredding his clothes in Kyo's room. And least, he thought it was his clothes. They looked like shredded tissue paper. He looked closer. Yep, those were his clothes. 'Little bastards! Thanks for getting them off as soon as possible Kyo!'

He began to eat his breakfast as he continued to look through the pictures when suddenly the train came to a stop. He looked at his watch and gave an awkward stare. When Kyra gave him this watch, it was dark with a moon and stars. Now it had a sun and birds. He looked out into the sun, then back at his watch, and smiled. A voice spoke through the speakers.

"We hope you enjoyed the ride, passengers. We are currently stopped at Tokyo station. I repeat, Tokyo station," she went on, but that was all Shuichi needed. He grabbed his bags and exited the train. He took a few deep breaths, and when he felt he was ready, started walking.

'Welcome to Tokyo. Today's arrival time is 9:04 AM.' A familiar voice said over the speakers. Shuichi froze. 'Please proceed to the exits and try not to spill coffee on your breakfast. Have a nice day and don't miss BAD LUCK's concert. Shuichi Shindou would love to see you there.

"KYRA!" Shuichi shouted, a wide grin plastered on his face. The woman on the speakers sniggered before they turned off.

Took me long enough, no? Don't answer that. Well, hope you enjoyed this one! The next chapter will be up soon!


	14. Reunited it's the end

Disclaimer: I don't anything Gravitation.

A/N: Thanks for all of you who've reviewed. It is much appreciated! Anyway, I don't think this will be as many chapters as I thought. Hm……...

Oh well.

------------

Please, no flames

Chapter 14: Reunited

Hiro and Suguru sat back in their chairs in the rehearsal room. There was no way Shuichi was coming back, but Mr. K felt confident and called them both there anyway. As if that wasn't annoying enough, the trigger happy American left the room as soon as they arrived, telling them to stay there, and had not yet returned.

"This is pointless," Hiro said, as he moved his guitar from his lap against a wall. "Shu's not coming back. He made up his mind."

"Well, Mr. K seems to think differently."

"Please. If Shuichi were to walk in here in the next five minutes and tell us he's staying for good, I'd strip naked on stage."

"…..I'll hold you to it."

Shuichi took a deep breath as he walked through the doors of the building. He doubted anybody would be here, but he needed to make amends with his 'bosses'.

"About time," Shuichi stopped at the elevator and turned to one side, only to be face to face with…..a gun barrel.

"Mr. …..K?"

"You're late for rehearsal once again, Shuichi."

"Huh?" Shuichi blinked.

"That's gonna cost ya."

"Well it looks like you're not going to go nude on stage, Hiro. You have one minute left."

"Suguru, do you actually think he' gonna-,"

"I'M BACK!" Mr. K bashed down the door, nearly smashing Hiro in the process.

"Glory halleluiah," Suguru sighed.

"What is it that compels you to smash all the doors?" Hiro stood up and brushed himself off.

K said nothing, but smiled a sly smile.

"Well, in this case, him."

Suguru and Hiro followed K's index finger and gaped when they realized who he was pointing to. Shuichi stood there, head lowered, and gave a small wave.

"SHUICHI!" they both shouted in unison.

"And he's decided to stay!" confetti seemed to fall out of nowhere.

Shuichi wasn't so enthusiastic. He just stood in the doorway, wondering what the two were going to do, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he locked eyes with a smiling Hiro.

"Welcome back," he said. "Ya ready?"

Suguru already started setting up his keyboard. He looked up and winked at Shuichi.

In return, Shuichi smiled.

"Yeah."

Suguru approached Hiro. "You do of course realize he came back with the decision to stay in under the five minutes."

Hiro turned blue.

(A/N: just for fun)

**IN A LIMO SOMEWHERE**

Kyra: "You remind me of a man!"

Josie, Terra, & Limo driver: "What man?"

"Oh, the man with the power!"

"What power?"

"Oh, the power of voodoo!"

"Who do?"

"Oh, you do, you do!"

"Do what?"

"You remind me of a man!"

"What man?"

"Yeah, the man with the power!"

"What power?"

"Yeah, the power of voodoo!"

"Who do?"

"Yeah, you do, you do!"

"Do what?"

"Shut up, already!" Kyo was overly annoyed. "How many times can you sing that damn song!"

"Ah, but I LOVE American music, Kyo!" Kyra whined. "And I LOVE this song by the Atomic Fireballs."

"Gee, ya think? It's fairly obvious WHEN YOU SING EIGHT TIMES IN A ROW AND ARE STILL GOING!" he paused.

"AND WHY ARE YOU DOING IT TOO!" he shouted at the driver, who was humming the tune.

"Ignore him, he's just grumpy since his boyfriend dumped him," Kyra said.

"Yes, ma'am," replied the driver.

"GOD DAMMIT KYRA, I WILL KILL YOU! SISTER OR NOT!" Kyra just glared at Kyo.

Kyo glared back.

And it went on

And on

And on

And on

And on

Until…..

Kyra: "Uh, we could take 'em out of this rex,

Save us from the man with the hex.  
Save us from his evil course,  
It's gonna get bad, yeah, it's gonna get worse.

Uh, hocus pocus alakazaam,

Save us from that evil man,  
With hairy legs and heavy feet,  
He cracks up, baby, as he creeks.

You remind me of a man!"

Same Group: "What man?"

"This is going to be a long drive," mumbled Kyo as the others continued to sing 'Man with the Hex'.

That afternoon, the concert started and ended successfully. Suguru told Shuichi about Hiro saying he strip on stage if Shuichi came back in five minutes, but they both agreed to spare. He only had to take off his shirt. (T T)

Shuichi had just finished changing and picked up his bag to find a letter underneath it. He picked it up and read it.

'Shuichi

Meet me in the park as soon as you get this. And I know you will.

Yuki'

Shuichi paled. How had Yuki known he was back? K probably called him. Damn. Oh well, he had to face him sometime. He pocketed the letter, left the building, and headed off toward the park.

Meanwhile…..

Yuki finished toweling off his hair as he stepped into his living room. Glancing around, he listened for any strange noises. He could of sworn he heard a muffled crash. As he shifted his eyes toward the coffee table, he noticed a small, folded piece of paper. He walked over and picked it up.

'Yuki

Meet me in the park as soon as you get this.'

It had no name, but he recognized it as Shuichi's handwriting.

"Shuichi?" Yuki whispered.

Quickly, he set down the letter, threw on his shoes, and headed out the door.

Shuichi entered through the park and glanced around. Disappointment and nervousness reigned as he watched for Yuki. But Yuki was no where to be seen. He was debating whether or not he should leave, when a hand clasped his shoulder. He whirled around and was face to face

Eye to eye

And only inches away from

Yuki.

"Yuki."

Yuki was currently at a loss for words. A couple days ago Shuichi had told him to his face he was never coming back, and only later did that pain strike him.

"Yuki I-," Shuichi was cut off for about the hundredth time in the last few days when Yuki embraced him.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm glad…..I'm glad you're back."

Shuichi blinked. Was Yuki crying. They pulled away and Shuichi discovered he was right. Tears rolled down Yuki's face as the man stood there. It then struck Shuichi. Had he done this? He put Yuki through this over a dumb argument. He reached out and touched Yuki's face, wiping away the tears.

Grasping Shuichi's hand, Yuki, without warning, pulled Shuichi into a kiss. Shuichi submitted and kissed back. They stayed that way for a while until Yuki pulled away.

"Are you staying for good?"

Shuichi smirked.

"Forever," he crushed his lips to Yuki in a passionate kiss. So far, there was no sign of a release.

Little did they know they had on-lookers.

"Aw, how cute," Kyra said. She and the others were looking at the two lovers from behind a railing at a much higher ground level. (In other words, they're far enough away to see the two, but the two can't hear them.)

"I don't know," Josie said. "I'm still not used to the whole boy-boy thing."

"Well get used to it!" Kyra growled as she glared with fiery eyes at the said red-head, who backed away, trembling somewhat.

"One thing's for sure. Josie never ceases to amaze me," asked Terra.

Kyra seemed to snap out of her angry glare, her expression turning to a normal one.

"How so?"

"Maybe it has something to do with how she expertly copied Shuichi and Yuki's handwriting, snuck into Shuichi's rehearsal room without anyone noticing her, and I can't believe you picked the lock to Eiri Yuki's house!" Kyo commented.

"It was no problem," Josie rubbed her nails on her jacket, apparently quite pleased with herself.

"Indeed she doesn't cease to amaze," said Kyra. "Especially when she did all that so expertly and then tripped over a step in Yuki's living room like a dork."

"Well, we can't all be perfect!" Josie defended herself.

"Now what?" Terra asked.

"You guys wanna write a song?" Kyra received nods as answers.

"You OK, Kyo?" Kyra asked.

Kyo glanced over at his sister with a non-phased expression.

"You mean besides the fact I had to sit in a limo for over an hour with you three and the driver constantly singing that annoying song that is now stuck in my head that I never want to hear again? Yeah, I'm fine."

"OK, just wanted to make sure," sigh. "Things are gonna be different."

She seemed to avoid coming in close contact with him as she did a semi circle to the other side.

"Why, because of the gnome?"

"Well, I was more thinking along the lines of homo, but I guess it's the same thing." She jolted off just in time to miss Kyo's hand reaching out to grab her.

"That's bi to you!" he shouted after her and the other two.

He took a few steps away from the railing, but glanced back just in time to see Shuichi walking off with Yuki.

SMACK!

"Ow!" he turned to Kyra. "What is it now?"

"I just thought of something you can say now that you had a man leave you."

Kyo became annoyed almost instantly.

"What's that?" she pulled him down a little and whispered into his ear.

"Men?" he asked, somewhat baffled.

"No, like this," she made an agitated expression. "Men," she said with exasperation.

"Dammit Kyra!" he reached to strangle her, but she had already moved, cackling like mad.

"I know, I know! I'm being obnoxious! But you still love me, right?" Kyo half-lowered his eyes with possibly the most annoyed facial expression anyone had ever seen, then smiled.

"Always," he walked off, tailing behind Kyra. Before catching up, putting her in a head lock, and messing up her hair.

a tad bit earlier

Shuichi stopped and turned. He could've sworn he heard something. His eyes caught something and he shifted his gaze to a high-up railing a little ways off in the distance, just in time to see a flash of long black hair, flowing like silk under water.

He smirked. 'Thanks Kyra.' And he continued on his way.

It turned out that Kyra and the others in their band (MASK) had their own concert not too long after. Their hit song was titled 'Come With Me'.

Kyo's ribs healed and he won 2nd place in the long distance run in the Olympics that year.

As for Shuichi, well, he wondered if he'd ever see them again.

OF COURSE HE WILL! In the sequel.

THE END

Yay! I've updated! I'm sorry it took forever! I'm lazy. Can't help it. Get used to it. Good. Read. The. Sequel. Or else. I'll have to. Hurt you. Ok, I'm done! PLEASE R&R!

I'll have the first chapter to the sequel up either this week or next week. And for those of you who are upset that this is the end……..

…..

…..

I don't know. Just sulk, I guess. OK, ba-bye for now!


	15. Attention, Attention

Author's Note:

Attention readers:

I've received various emails about Winter Fun. 'Where did it go?' and 'Why is it down to only one chapter?'

The answer is simple for those of you who don't read my profile. I attempted to (finally) add chapter 11 but a virus chose that time to pop up on the computer. It screwed up my story file and I could not for the life of me get anything to function properly in uploading or editing or even previewing my story. Since I could not upload the next chapter, a friend of mine and fellow author suggested removing the story altogether and reposting it. Well, it worked. Chapter 11 will come as soon as I have made sure all the other chapters are de-bugged and ready to be uploaded. I apologize to those of you who have been following these stories and really wanted chapter 11. It will be up soon, I PROMISE. I also would like to take this time to apologize for anyone who thought this story was continued with this chapter. I just figured plenty of people would recognize this story and see what was up.

This notice will be removed shortly.

Once again, I apologize for the problem and if it makes you feel any better, I am also suffering seeing as I just abolished 78 reviews.

My heart…..


End file.
